Faith,Trust, and Star Dust
by JMsoccer35
Summary: Jamie/James has to leave her home, london, to live with her relatives in the country during ww2. That is only the begining. Jaime, Jane & Danny embark on a journey to Neverland with Peter Pan, Hook, & the lost boys. check link in profile for full size image cover you see it is my main characters
1. Chapter 1

Faith trust and star dust

Chapter 1

"Got your ticket?"

"Yes."

"Your trunk?"

"Yes." I nodded rolling my green eyes frustrated at the questionings.

"Your head?"

"Mother I have it" I laughed touching my head but I could feel tears starting to form. Mother crouched down to look up to me. Mother was always believed that behaving like a lady was neither her thing nor mine. She would rather eat her own foot than be a girly girl. She raised me like a tom boy always playing with her but now the playfulness brought back those memories making it harder not to cry.

"Don't worry you will be ok, I promise." Mother said. Her sweet smile illuminated her face as she stroked my head. A red curl fell down the side of her face. I brushed it aside. I felt a tear run down my face. I felt my mother's hand wipe it away. "Hey, No crying now. You remember that you're my daughter and you will not cry like a little sissy, ok missy?"

I giggled a tiny bit and nodded, unable to speak yet. I hugged her with all my might. She sighed squeezing me tighter. "Why must I go away?"

"Because it's safer in the country. You wouldn't want to stay in a bomb shelter forever? Do you?" Mother whispered in my ear, she turned to look at me. The stations clock behind her read 8:57. Only three minutes left till I leave the city, my house and Mother to an aunt and cousins that I have not seen since I was five. I vaguely remember talking to Jane. I felt without Mother by my side I would be lonely.

"Why can't you come with me?"

"Honey, this is where I need to be. I must stay here while you go to your Aunt Wendy's house. If not, there is nothing for you to come back to."

"Why must I go?"

"Because I told you" She countered.

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."

"Jaime! You are thirteen years old but still just a child. You must stay safe and play with your cousins. Before you know it the war will be over and your father and I will come and get you. Ok?" She encouraged, her jade eyes met the stare my own eyes casted on her.

I heard the whistle of the train come. I looked towards the crowd of other children who would leave their parents as I would. I nodded reaching up to adjust my black cap. Mother adjusted my thick winter's coat. The cold London breeze then hit me I shivered. I pulled the collar of my coat past my ears. I tucked a strand of my red hair back into my cap. My hair just reached my shoulders but I had decided to tuck it in my hat as I always have done but being that it was winter my neck felt bare and cold. I turned to see the train loading up children.

"Jaime, take this." She opened my hand she placed a dark brown pan-flute in it. The instrument felt smooth like metal but I could tell it was made of wood. It was mystifying to look at it. There were many different sizes of thick hollow sticks that wrapped together playing different notes. I put it to my lips and blew a few notes. It felt so natural to play it. Before I knew it I was playing a song that I never had heard of but the notes rang through me. I felt the melody ring through my head and toes. As I finished the song the children surrounding me clapped in unison. Many of the younger ones were in tears. The older ones clapped hooting and shouting "Encore! Encore!" repeatedly.

"It was your father's birthday present for you last month. He never got to give it to you so here it is. Your father got it from a friend when he was a boy. 'Keep it safe. Keep it close. And play it when you want to believe or to be brave. Play it and adventures will follow' is what he said to tell you."She explained sadly. I hugged her tight.

"Thank you, I will treasure it."

"Last chance." The conductor announced. He looked at me and back at my mother. "Say your last goodbyes."

I picked up my trunk and ran to the train's door. As I reached the step I turned back to my mother. Tears ran her cheeks making it harder not to leave. She blew a kiss my way. I held the brim of my cap and nodded. I smiled shouting "Goodbye Mother!"

"Goodbye Darling!" She shouted back. I ran into one of the cabins with two other children in it. I poked my head out the window. As I passed her I waved. When the station was out of sight I sat back down. I looked at the other passengers but they turned to look the other way. I shrugged, smoothing out my worn-out trousers my mother found and slept.

…

I woke up to see green grass stretch for miles around. I turned to my cabin mates but had seen they have already moved to another cabin. Searching through my trunk I found the pan-flute. Taking it out I pressed an ear against the wall to hear the people next door. To my luck I couldn't hear anything I preceded to play the flute. I put the flute's strap around my neck. Another melody started to sing. I was relaxed. I felt at ease playing it. The world was gone and I felt light inside like I was flying. The air rushed in at once I looked down. I was thirty centimeters above my seat. I gasped, as I stopped playing I landed back down.

"Bloody Hell!" I cursed. Not that I don't occasionally curse but I usually don't swear after I was raised thirty centimeters or so from my seat.

I started to play again but this time I let myself rise. I looked down continued playing and I was 50 centimeters above my seat. The same warm feeling flooded in to me. The feeling was spectacular. The sun light from outside warmed my face making me play with more feeling. This feeling was mine and mine alone. No one else besides me at the moment felt this way. It was like openness. The cheery tune made me less home sick. Instead it made me feel connected to home. I kept playing the song till finally the train started to slow down. I stopped and dropped hard on my seat again.

I hastily put the flute into my trunk. I clasped it shut. I looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky. The cool winter's air circled around me. I held tightly to my trench coat. I gathered my things while different children walked outside to the crowd of people. There was a man who stood on the pudendum. A list was in his hands. He looked at us and snickered something under his breath.

He read off the names in alphabetical order. I placed my trunk down vertically and sat. I waited and waited. I felt bored wanting to do something else than sit till my name was called. I started to hum childhood song my mom would sing. I heard him announce my name.

"James Darling." He announced messing up my name. I rolled my eyes I stood up. He surprisingly looked at me.

"It's Jaime Darling. Jaime isn't short for James." I corrected, half lying. Mother wanted to name her child James even if it was a girl but Father wanted a girl's name so they called me Jaime even though I was "James" on my birth certificate.

A dog came forward along with two other children. I presumed they were my cousins of how they were the ones to come forward. The girl looked about one year younger than me. Her brown hair flowed down in ringlets past her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with child-like shimmer. The boy was about eight years old. He held on to the Saint Bernard's coat dearly. His brown hair matched his sister's and was just as tidally well kept.

"Are you our cousin? James Darling?" The girl asked. Not even an introduction.

I was already annoyed of how the Announcer got my name wrong. Pretending to be a boy was what I did often when I was tired of explaining the background of my name as well as how I dressed. Looking down and smiled a little. I could pass being a boy if I kept the cap covering my hair. The clothes I was wearing were prefect. I knew I had a child-like face. I decided not to correct them.

"Yes I'm your cousin." I said softly.

"In that case I'm Jane and this is Danny." She introduced. The Dog barked. "Oh and this is Nana Jr. Mom used to have a Nana so this is Nana Jr."

The boy peeked his head out. "Do you like to play football?"

"English Football?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, yeah."

His eyes grew huge in awe. He ran and grabbed my hand. He walked me to a cart where a horse was hooked to. Jane took the front seat and reigns while Danny and I were in the back. The ride was too long but Danny went on talking about everything he liked to do. He loved catching Fireflies as well as sword fighting.

"Jane won't sword fight with me liked she used to. So I play with a dummy." Danny complained.

"That's because it is awful. I would never wield a sword if I could help it." Jane told me. I laughed.

"Tell you what, I'll play sword fights with you if you want." I said.

"Really? Thank you James!" Danny yelled as he hugged me. He looked forward a said "look James, we're here."

I looked in front of us. There was a house as big as the building Mother, Father and I used to live in. We were surrounded by trees. I looked back from where we were but could only see forest. I turned back to the house and examined it. It was like father's old building from what he described what it looked like from his childhood. There were two stories visible. The house was… well awesome.

I saw a figure approaching. As we got closer I could tell it was a woman. Her hair was a light brown and pined up in a bun. She had a sweet smile. As I looked at her she reminded me of my own mother. But as I looked closely I could tell that they were very different people. This woman was far more proper and poised than my mother ever was. She reminded me of a story book mother whenever they were mentioned.

"Jane, Danny you're back." She yelled. The cart slowed down when we got to the entry way. Jane got out of the front seat along with Nana Jr. Danny hopped out the back and waited for me. I held my trunk tightly as I jumped out of the cart.

"Mother, look who we got." Danny announced.

"Why hello Jaime. I'm glad you could stay with us." Aunt Wendy hugged me. I could tell she wasn't faking her kindness.

"No Mother his name is James."

"Danny, **Her** birth name is James but **she** is called Jaime."

Danny looked at me as I took my cap off. My short straight auburn hair flew down. I put the cap back on my head. Danny stared at me Puzzled. "Do you still like to sword fight?"

I nodded and he happily jumped up. He dragged me to the front of the house along with Jane. He took us inside and up stairs. As he reached the room I saw three beds. They were old style of beds my parents would sleep in. I looked around the nursery. Toys were sprawled on the ground near the ends of the beds. I peered over to look at the window. It was taller than me. It arched fully showing the setting sun. Below it was a sitting area. The wooden area was clean and bare unlike the rest of the room which looked like a tornado flew in.

Danny ran over to the closest bed. He sat on it smiling. His cheeks dimpled making him like a little doll. He was so cute, in a little boy way. I wanted to release all the girlish tension and hug him. Instead I walked over and sat next to him.

"James this is where you will sleep." Danny said. "Oops sorry, Jaime this is where you'll sleep."

I shrugged. "Call me James if you think it's easier. I don't mind."

He nodded. "Ok. But will you ever tickle me? Because I don't like it."

I smirked, proceeding to go against what he told me. I started to tickle him. He started to giggle and laugh uncontrollably. He gasped "Jane help." But she came and started to tickle him to. It seemed so natural to play with Jane and Danny. They were so lively and free. Then they started to tickle me. I couldn't help it but I was having fun. Until I started to laugh and snort.

"Ok, ok! I surrender!" I cried defeated. They quit. I heard footsteps on the stairs. Aunt Wendy opened the door with Nana Jr behind her.

"Oh right Danny can you leave these two girls alone for a bit and help me with dinner?" she asked. Danny looked at her and stomped out of the room. The door quietly closed.

Jane and stared at me intensely. I stared back in confusion. "What?"

"You are a lot more fun than I thought you were going to be." Jane said smiling.

"Likewise." I smiled back. "So tell me about yourself"

Surprisingly Jane and I were a lot alike. Though our personalities were polar opposite we were alike in many ways. We both loved the outdoors and sports. Jane preferred cricket over Football but I could let it slide. We agreed that mushrooms were by far the nastiest thing on the planet besides raw tomatoes. But what was a huge gap was how she always liked girls to be lady like. I didn't even want o go into it. After she went on and on about it I got her to switch topics to other girl stuff

"Dinner!" Aunt Wendy's voice rang from down stairs. Jane and I rushed down to receive a bowl of hot stew. I ate it heartily because it was amazing. It almost felt like the feeling I had when I was flying. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner Aunt Wendy sent us to bed. Jane picked the one in the middle and closest to me. Danny took the one closest to the door, leaving me the one closest to the window. When we were in our sleeping attire Aunt Wendy placed a rocking chair in the middle of the room. Nana Jr sat herself right next to the rocking chair. Aunt Wendy looked at Jane and Danny. Then she turned to the window and opened it. A gush of cold air flooded in. I shivered from under my blankets. Aunt Wendy walked back to the empty chair.

"Danny, which story would you like hear?" She asked. A familiar gleam shone brightly in her eyes.

"Oh tell us the one about Peter Pan. You know the one where you, Uncle John and Uncle Michael were in. That's my favorite."Danny said. His face lit up like he was about to get a Christmas present.

"That one it is."

As she told us a story about how the boy-who-never-grows-up took Father, her and Uncle John to a place known as Neverland I felt like someone was watching and listening outside. Occasionally I heard a faint ring of a bell or the sound of laughter. But I dismissed it because I was so intrigued by the story. When she got to the part where Captain Hook slashed Peter with his hook three times I heard a scream. Everyone looked me. Even Nana Jr perked her head up and raised her fluffy ears. I was unaware I was the one who screamed.

"Jaime, are you all right?" Aunt Wendy asked.

"I'm ok." I reassured her. I wiped my eyes to find that I had been crying. I quickly wiped away my tears before Danny or Jane could see me. "Please continue."

She did continue the story until the end when they returned home with the lost boys. When Aunt Wendy finally finished Danny, who had fallen asleep, sat up and asked. "What happen to the Lost boys?"

"They lived with us for a little while until finally all flew back to Neverland." Aunt Wendy answered. "Now it is time to go to sleep like good little children."

Jane went under her covers. I placed my cap on the night table next to me. I watched Aunt Wendy as she turned off the light. The door closed and I fell asleep. But not for long.

…

I dreamed about Neverland and Peter Pan. I could see him fighting Captain Hook on the Jolly Roger with the crocodile underneath them. Tinker Bell was busily trying to untie the lost boys, Danny and Jane. I turned back to Peter and Hook. I saw Hook take out a pistol and aim it. But the bullet never hit Peter. The gun was pushed aside from its initial target by a figure. The two struggled. One was Hook but the other had a cap that hid his face. Hook pushed his attacker off of him. He held the gun at the boy. But I saw the attacker's face. I put my hand over my mouth to stop from screaming as Hook pulled the trigger. The face was mine.

I woke up with a start. I was sweating and panting. I looked around me, I saw Jane and Danny. They were sound asleep. I sighed gratefully. Getting up out of bed I grabbed the Pan-flute out of my trunk and put it around my neck. Carefully not disturbing Nana Jr I walked to the window sill. The window was opened. I climbed on to the roof. I sat there with my eyes closed for the longest time. The wind felt good as it splashed against my face. I looked to the sky and two stars looked down at me. The farthest to the right was brightest.

Putting the Pan-flute to my lips I opened my eyes. I started to play. It was a soft sweet melody. It was quiet and relaxing, I felt the tension from the nightmare go away. I looked down and I was raised above the roof. I let the warm feeling come in me. I felt weightless and free. The melody rang through the trees. In a distance I thought I heard another Pan-flute playing. The two flutes rang together in melody and in harmony. I closed my eyes again not needing to look at the instrument. The two sounds intertwined. As the song ended, so did my flying. I gently was placed back on the cold roof.

I heard a noise below me from the window. Scared I looked. Suddenly Jane's head popped out. I sighed in relief. As she climbed to join me I watched her. My hair blew into my face. I brushed it away so I could help her up. I scooted over so she could sit next to me.

"Thanks." She said. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmare. You?" I asked.

"Same. Ever since Father went to war a year ago I have had nightmares. They keep me up at night. How about you? Is Uncle Michael, I mean your father in the war?"

I nodded. "He was Dispatched last month, a week before my birthday."

"I'm sorry. I hate this horrid war." Jane stated.

I smiled and looked up at the clear sky. I sighed, thinking f how amazing if Mother could see it now. She would have loved this view. I looked over at Jane. She laughed and looked away.

"What?" I asked.

"Never seen so many stars uh?"

"There are not as many in the city. The clouds always cover them. But here they're so pretty."

"You know you are the strangest girl I have ever met." Jane looked back at the stars. "And my first friend."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. My smile brightened. "You're my first friend too."Jane smiled. She looked up at the stars and sighed. We were quiet for a little while.

"Do you believe in Fairies?" she asked breaking the cold silence.

"What?"

"Do you believe in fairies? Yes or no?"

That made me pause. I would never have thought she would bring that up. Completely off guard I was about to say 'you are completely crazy to ask such a thing.' But I thought about it. I just was playing a Pan-flute that made me rise in the air. I thought. Asking if someone believes in Fairies was saner than telling her that. It took me another moment to answer her.

"Yes." I answered. I looked at the stars and then back at her.

"Really?" her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes, I do believe in fairies."

"That's great because I have to tell you something."

"What is it." I asked. She leaned closer and whispered something faint in my ear.

"The story Mother told you about. It really happened."

"Jane, you're pulling my leg." I said.

"Honest, I have proof. Follow me." She climbed down back into the nursery. Following her I saw her walk to the drawers. Jane carefully pulled out a black sheet. I walked closer to see it wasn't a sheet but a black thing in the shape of a person.

"What is it?" I questioned. I reached to touch it but she pulled it towards her.

"It's Peter Pan's Shadow." Jane said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What!" I yelled. I looked at her and back at what she said was a shadow.

"Shhh. Not so loud you'll wake them up." Jane hushed.

I looked at her then back at the shadow. **I can't believe this **I thought. But how could I not after me flying anything was possible. I took a step back in awe, well more in panic. If that was Peter Pan's shadow and Jane was telling the truth wouldn't he come back to get it. Realization hit me.

"You want the adventure your mother had." I accused.

"Well not exactly. Instead of leaving I will stay there forever and never grow up. Then Peter and I will live happily ever after." She hugged the Shadow tighter. It began to squirm. Literally.

"Are you insane!" I whispered loudly. "Not everything will be the same. For all we know he is Danny's age and you will be sad."

Jane held up the shadow. "Jaime, look. His shadow is taller if not as tall as you."

"Jane, I hate to admit it but I'm pretty short for my age. I'm 158 centimeters. Everyone else at school was taller than me. Besides how do I know you didn't stretch it?"

"I promise I didn't. But I think he is coming to night to get it so you have to fall asleep while I change." Jane ordered.

I walked away rather angrily to my bed. I turned to see her back was to me. I grabbed my knapsack from out of my trunk and some clean clothes as well as my boots and ran to the bathroom. I closed the door quietly on my way. I turned to go to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my own skin. "I hoped you would stay longer."

I turned to find Aunt Wendy behind me with a candle in her hand. Nana Jr was sitting next to her. Aunt Wendy was wearing a night gown that was similar to the one Jane was wearing. I started to panic. I took a deep breath in.

"I'm not running away if that is what you're implying I whispered softly. It was barely even audible but she seemed to hear it.

"Don't worry I heard everything." She smiled sadly.

"What should I do I can't stop her? She won't listen."

"Maybe instead, guide her." Aunt Wendy walked down the hall. She turned and said "Make sure to be prepared. Oh and make sure Jane and Danny come home safe."

I watched her walk down the hall until she reached her room. I walked to the bathroom. I changed clothes fast making sure to tuck my hair in my cap. I finally was able to look what was in my knapsack. I found Father's old Swiss army knife. I placed back in. I found a lighter, some matches, a canteen, a first-aid kit, compass, a pocket watch, duck tape, three foldable ponchos and some snacks. **Geez Mother,** I thought. **How did you know?**

I folded my sleeping attire placed it at the bottom of the knapsack. I put the Pan-Flute back on. Walking back into the hall I heard a bang. I ran back into the room and opened the door. Danny was sitting on his bed watching Jane chase the shadow boy around the room. I stopped stunned. Jane tripped and fell. The shadow boy flew along the walls.

"Don't just stand there. Do something!" Jane yelled.

"James, do something!" Danny cried. He was terrified as he watched the shadow boy move across the wall.

Before it flew out the window I heard the Pan-flute playing. I stared down realizing I was playing it. I stared back at the shadow. He was coming towards me. My feet were unusually anchored to the ground. I panicked. The shadow boy started to move the window again. I closed my eyes and let the warm feeling come back. All I focused on was that feeling and the song. To me there was nothing left in the world.

The song ended slowly. I opened my eyes back up and I saw the shadow boy next to me. He stood there non-threateningly. I could almost see through him but it was hard. He was unexplainable. Then the shadow boy bowed his head. I stared in fascination and awe. I nodded my head back at him. He held out his hand. I took hold of it. The hand was solid but it made my skin tingle. I looked down and realized I was still above the ground. I let myself down easy to not hurt myself. The shadow boy followed me.

"Whoa! How did you do that? Can you teach me?" Danny asked.

I looked at him. I turned to Jane. She was reaching out to grab the shadow boy. He saw her and he quickly darted to the corner. Jane looked insulted.

"Hey, don't worry no one's going to hurt you... Don't worry I'll protect you." I cooed. He stayed where was. I reached my hand towards him. He came down and grabbed my hand. It felt tingly making me smile.

I heard a chuckle coming from the window. I wiped my head around to see who made it. I saw a figure in the window. He flew into the room and looked at each of us. The boy looked to be about my age. He wore clothes made of leaves and vines. He was very good-looking for a boy. His dirty blonde hair was untidy. I couldn't tell if he had a tan or he was just dirty. His blue eyes were vibrant and alert. He frowned at us.

"You're defiantly not Wendy, John, and Michael." He said. I heard a ring of a bell. I saw a little ball of light in his hair. He laughed again. "You're right Tink. They are imposters."

"I'm sorry for the confusion but my name is Jane and this is my brother Danny." Jane introduced blushing. "We are Wendy's children. Oh, and this is our cousin-"

"James." I interrupted. Not wanting Peter Pan to know I was a girl so I could follow them. "My name is James. I'm Michael's child."

"They all grew up?" Peter asked. The three of us nodded in unison. "Well all I want back is my shadow so you can go to sleep and grow-up."

I rolled my eyes. He ordered us just like Jane. Maybe I should let them go, it'd be good for Jane to see what he's really like. I turned to find Peter's shadow hiding behind me, his head peeking out behind my shoulder. I tried to give him to Peter but the shadow wouldn't budge. I turned back to find Peter looking over at him and smiling.

"I guess James will help me put my shadow back on." Peter said.

"Not on your life." I countered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Afraid of little old me?"

"No I can't sew a shadow." I countered. Peters face went death white. "I'd probably poke you too many times your highness."

Jane walked towards me with needle in hand and grabbed the shadow. Peter reluctantly floated down on to the floor. I watched as Jane then quickly proceeded to sew Peter's shadow back on to his feet.

Peter looked at Jane then to me and Danny. Tinker Bell chimed something. Then she flew over to me. I saw her closed for the first time. She was so beautiful. Her hair was golden strands tied up in a pony-tail. She was slender with curves. And her wings were like see through leaves sparkling and glistening. When she talked it was a ring of bell in the air.

"What did she say?" Danny asked Peter. Peter winced as Jane sewed on his shadow.

"She said that James seems nice enough I suppose." Peter translated. He stared at me and Tink.

I smiled and bowed her way. I watched Tinker Bell again as she looked closely at me. She looked at Peter than back at me. "I am grateful to be in the presence of a beautiful Fairy. Thank you madam."

If anything made her blush, it was that. She twirled around in the air. **Thank you**I heard **you're not bad looking for a human girl yourself.**

**You talked to me?**I thought.

**Yes and no stupid we are communicating telepathically** she answered. I looked at her in surprise. Tinker Bell tilted her head.

**So only I can hear you?**

**Precisely. Not even Peter can hear us. I actually talk to him.**

**Can I understand you if you talk to me?**

"**Can you hear me?" **she asked. It was soft and faint. Jane and Danny looked at Peter.

"She said 'can you hear me?'." He Translated.

"Why would she ask?" Jane questioned

I smiled. **Loud and clear!**

**Good, so now I have someone else to talk to. It get's lonely when I'm the only girl.**

**I'm sure it is.**

**I don't like that Jane. She is trying to steal Peter from me.**

"Will you take me to Neverland? I could be the lost boy's new mother." she said. She had finished sewing Peter's shadow on. Peter was flying around then suddenly stopped. He frowned looking over at Danny then to me and Tink. I stared at him.

**See. **

**Point taken.**

"**Don't say yes Peter." **Tink pleaded.

"What did she say?" Jane asked.

"**Peter, it's happening all over again. It's repeating it's self. After she is done with her adventure she will come home grow up have kids and then it will start all over again."**

"She said that would be wonderful." Peter lied. He still frowned.

**James, do something. She can't go alone with Peter and me it would be-**

"If Jane's going I'm going too." Danny announced breaking Tink's thought. We stared at him. Jane shook her head mouthing the word 'no'. Peter started to smile, nodding

"I'm not letting you all go alone with him, so I'll come too." I said. Jane looked horrified. Inside I smiled. I looked over at Peter again. He smiled triumphantly. He flew over to me and looked at me ever close. I could now see his eyes were a more of a mix between blue and sea green. He laughed and flew back to the ceiling.

"Ok!" He shouted. He reached to Tink. She flew above my head sprinkling what looked gold glitter. I held some in my hand. I looked closely. Instead of gold it was white like a star.

"Look down." Peter whispered behind me. I did just that I had risen above the ground almost touching the ceiling. Scanning my eyes across the room Danny and Jane were flying now too.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Danny yelled.

Peter reached out his hand to me. I took it watching him as he guided me to the Window. As we flew out of it Peter pointed to the stars. He looked at me. I uncomfortably adjusted my knapsack as well as the Pan-flute. Peter then told us "Second star to the right, straight on till morning."

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. I wish. That is all.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We flew over the trees until finally Peter yanked on my arm up to the sky. I held on to my cap for dear life. I looked down at my ankles. Danny was holding on to my ankle for dear life as his sister held on to his. I looked back up at Peter. Tink looked down at us and smiled evilly. Suddenly we flew so fast that I scream on the top one my lungs. As we reached closer to the star I could tell it wasn't one at all but a planet.

The water was clear and blue as the sky. The land was green untouched by man. As we got even closer I saw that the land was different. One part of the island was snow white with dark clouds hanging over. Another was covered in red, orange and brown leaved trees. The last remanding two looked like spring and summer. Peter stopped at a cloud hanging over head.

"We have to be careful of Captain Hook." Peter whispered to us.

"Captain Hook. I thought he was dead." Jane murmured. She looked down in worry. Her eyes were wide with fear. She turned to Peter.

Well, her Fairytale just came crashing down. I thought.

"Wendy probably told you a happier story so you could go to sleep at night." Peter's hand went to the right side of his chest. I shivered remembering in the story where Captain Hook stabbed Peter in the chest with his hook.

"What do now?" Danny asked.

"We need to figure out how to distract him." Peter said. We all looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." We said in unison. I reached into my knap sack. Digging through I found binoculars. I looked into them. I saw the Jolly Roger with tons of disgusting pirates on it. After searching for Captain Hook for a little while I found him. I almost dropped the binoculars in surprise. Hook had black wavy hair that lay underneath his hat. I looked at his hand and saw the menacing hook. I reached for my own chest. My hand cover the area where I saw Hook shoot the bullet in my dreams. Then he turned to look at the sky in our direction.

"Get down." I hissed warning them. Peter pulled Danny and Jane down, hiding them behind the cloud. I laid down on the cloud also. I held my breath. I waited another minute before looking again. Hook had turned around. "Clear."

"James, give me the binoculars." Peter ordered. I gave them to him not wanting to start a fight. He looked at the ship and turned back to us. "Ok, it's simple. All we have to do is fly down to the island. I will distract the pirates."

"Are you insane? We're dead-meat if we do that." I said to Peter angrily. I gestured to Jane and Danny. "We don't know where the hide-out is."

"Tink can take you." Peter said. I looked at him and glared.

"We will be seen and caught. No way are we doing that."

"Maybe we should listen to Peter." Jane said. Danny nodded in agreement.

"**Yeah then you'll get hurt and die."** Tink said sarcastically.

"No!" I yelled, horrified if one of them got hurt.

"Then what do you think we should do, Sherlock?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"I'll distract them while you fly to safety."

"And how would you get their attention?"

"Pretending I'm you.

"How would you do that?" Jane asked. I smiled at the question. I turned towards Peter.

"You can still throw your voice right?" I asked directing the question to Peter. He looked insulted like I had said he was a horrible person.

"Yeah." Peter answered. "Why do you need to ask?"

"All part of my plan."

…

I hid behind one of the clouds directly over head of the Jolly Roger. Tink sat on my shoulder waiting. I turned to look at the cloud Peter, Jane and Danny were on. I waited as they gave me the signal. Jane waved her hands. I nodded.

I heard Peter yell. "Up here you dirty pirates!"

I looked in the binoculars. They all looked to Peter's way. I looked at Jane and waved my hands. Then I flew away from the cloud. I played the highest and loudest note on the Pan-flute. I stopped.

Peter threw his voice in my direction. "No! Over here you dumb pirates!"

I did a summersault in the air. Moving in closer I waited and saw a cannonball fly toward me. Dodging it another one came flying my way. I looked in Peter, Jane and Danny's direction. They were flying to the middle of the island. Peter nodded. I flew in closer to the ship trying to keep their eye on me. I stared to fly close but another cannon ball flew at me. Again I barely dodged it.

**James that was too close for comfort. **Tink informed. I nodded in agreement. I looked back at the pirates then in Peter, Jane and Danny's direction.

**I know. You should go warn The Lost Boys to keep an eye out for any intruders.**

**But?**

**Go! **I ordered. Tink nodded and flew off. Then the cannon were directed the other way facing toward the island. I quickly flew to the ship.

I flew over top. The crew was busy focusing on Peter, Jane and Danny they didn't notice me. Quickly I played the high note again they turned to me and fired the cannon. I couldn't move. I had no time. Before it came close I was pulled up and toward the island. I looked to see Peter pulling me.

"That was too close." He laughed. I stared for the moment then laughed also. I flew in a spiral then flew normal. I joined Jane and Danny as we flew over the forest. I hugged Jane and Danny both relieved that they were alright. We followed Peter until suddenly he dove to the thick green. I lost sight of him. Jane, Danny and I flew in the canopy of trees. We searched in the air until an arrow zipped past my head.

It cut me on the side of my face. My hand shot up to touch it till another arrow flew our way. I dove to the ground dragging Jane and Danny with me. I heard a rustle in the brush. Jane and Danny hid behind me. Picking the biggest stick I could find I held it like a sword. Then I reached down to pick up a rock. As I was about ready to throw it at the bush I heard someone yell and six boys came out. I held my stick in my left hand and the rock in the right. Then they stopped, seeing Jane, Danny and I. they looked at one another. I assumed they were the Lost Boys by them being boys. They were dressed in leaves and vines like Peter and were just as dirty from head to foot.

"Great Tootles, you almost killed our new mother again." A boy with light brown hair said. His was very thin and was the same height as Peter and I.

"I didn't mean to Tink said to keep an eye out for any intruders." A boy who had reddish brown hair, who was probably Tootles, said. He was the same height as Danny. He looked around to the other boys for support.

"Remember the last time you listened to Tink. Wendy was almost killed." Another one said. A band was tied around his head making his black hair stick out.

"Don't fight guys." A boy with curly blonde hair said.

"Don't worry they're not -" a boy with dark brown hair said.

"-dead so no harm done." His twin finished.

"Hey!" The nine of us turned to where the voice came from. I saw Peter fly down to us. Tink flew right behind him trying to catch up. Peter looked at the cut on my cheek he suddenly yelled. "What did you do?"

"Tootles tried to kill our new mother." The boy with black hair said.

"I'm sorry Peter. Tink told me to." Tootles said. Peter turned to Tink. Her little brown eyes blinked as she shook her head. Peter grabbed her.

"Tink! I banish you! You are no longer my-."

"Wait! I was the one who told her to." I interrupted. Everyone looked at me in surprise. "I told Tink to warn the lost boys just in case some of the pirates followed us. I might have not said it right."

Peter looked at me then back at Tink. She nodded. Peter let her go. I sighed in relief. Tink flew over my way and stood on my shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled gratefully. She turned and glared back at Jane then looked at me.

**Thank you James.**

**Don't worry about it. They almost hit me instead of Jane anyway. **I thought to Tink.

**Sorry, I forgot to mention to them that you were also here. I should have warned them.**

"So if you are our new mother then what are our names?" The boy with light brown hair asked Jane. She looked baffled.

"I…uh… I don't…" Jane stammered unable to answer. I rolled my eyes.

"The one who almost shot me was Tootles as you told him. He is the one with the light reddish brown hair." I said. They all looked at me. Tink nodded happily that I answered the question. I continued. "The one standing closest to Peter with the black hair is Nibs. The one with curly blonde hair is obviously Curly. The twins are, well The Twins. And that leaves you… Slightly isn't it?"

They all looked at me. Jane and The Lost Boys had their mouths open in awe. Danny stared wide eyed at me. Peter just stared at me. I smiled triumphantly. Tink was laughing almost falling off my shoulder once.

"**Nice job."** She laughed. **"The look on their faces, priceless!"**

"How did you do that?" Nibs asked. His hazel eyes stared at me wide and amazed.

"I could tell you were Nibs because you weren't as cocky as Slightly and didn't have curly hair like Curly. You were the hardest to figure out." I said.

"Ok you know our names. What are yours?" Slightly questioned us.

Jane stepped up handing me my knap sack. She introduced us. "This I Danny and I am your new mother Jane. And this is-"

"James. My name is James." I said.

"Well nice to meet ya." Curly greeted. He reached out his hand to Jane. She saw the dirty hand and looked away. He looked sad at the rejection. He looked down at the ground. His hand was still extended. I instead shook his hand heartily.

"Nice to meet you Curly. Can you lead us to your home?" I asked. They all smiled. The Twins pushed Curly out of the way. Each of The Twins took each of my hands. They lead me to a tree that was as big as Aunt Wendy's house. I looked up in amazement.

We stopped in front of the base of the tree. Peter gave it a knock and a door opened. I peered inside and I felt someone push me in. I screamed as I slid down a slide. I suddenly fell on a bunch of pillows and leaves. Adjusting my hat I looked around. In the room was surrounded by the trees roots.

The Twins slid down the wooden slide to both my sides. Running to the middle of the room I turned to see Jane and Danny sliding behind me. Quickly I helped them up. Danny was in a fit of giggles as I pulled him up. Jane got up and smiled at me. I looked forward to find Peter in an arm chair. Two more lost boys slid behind me and the last two slid down the sides ahead of me.

"Welcome to our home Jane, Danny and James." Peter greeted us. I looked around. I saw Tink. She was still on my shoulder.

**Welcome to your new home James.**

**This might be my home for a little while** I thought. I looked at Peter again. He was grinning. My chest felt tight. I didn't know why but I was defiantly excited for what was to come. Whether it be good or bad.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jane, do you know any stories?" Tootles asked. It had been only the day earlier that Jane, Danny and I had arrived to Neverland. Peter had gone off with the other Lost Boys to annoy Captain Hook. Tootles was the one to volunteer to keep an eye on the hide-out with me, Jane and Danny. Danny was sleeping on one of the animal's skin in the corner.

"Yes."Jane answered smiling. She straightened her skirt. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"Tell me the one about Cinderella and how she fought off the vicious pirates and saved the day."

"That is not Cinderella." Jane said. "You got it mixed up with something else."

"I think I know what story he's talking about. My mother told it to me when I was little. She heard it from Aunt Wendy when she was at her engagement party for her and my father." I said. Tootles looked at me.

"Who is your father?" he asked.

"Michael." I answered. Tootles looked down sadly. He picked a stick up and started to draw in the dirt.

"He grew-up?"

"Yes. Right now he is off to war with Jane and Danny's father."

"You are related?"

Jane and I nodded. I said "We're cousins. Jane and Danny are Wendy's children."

Looking at Jane he stated. "So you and Danny are Wendy's children."

Jane nodded again. Tootles looked back down at the ground. I went over and put my hand on his back. He was so close to tears. I looked at his drawing. It was a picture of two boys holding hands. I assumed they were Father and Tootles. Jane tried to look over his shoulder to see it. He erased it with his foot as quickly as he drew it. He looked at me again. I gave him a lop-sided smile. His smile then mirrored mine. We heard a bang on one of the doors. Danny woke up suddenly.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

Before any of us could answer we saw the rest of The Lost Boys come tumbling in. They were smiling and laughing. They ran to us trying to say something all at once. Peter came flying in with Captain Hook's captain hat. He circled the ceiling.

"We were victorious!" He yelled. Everyone cheered. Peter looked at me. I smiled and his grin widen. He floated down and turned to me, Jane and Danny. "Why don't we go to Marooner's rock to celebrate?"

"Really?" Danny asked. Peter nodded. Smiling Danny said "Let's go!"

"First you need to listen to my orders if not…" Peter made a motion and a noise as his finger crossed his neck like he was slitting it. "Second if there is danger don't go and fight, stay put."Jane and Danny nodded. I shrugged. Peter then lead us out of the Hide-out. The Lost Boys followed us until the door.

**It is like they knew that they couldn't come.** I thought. I looked to find Tink flying next to me. Jane flew up right next to Peter. She was talking to him and smiling. Peter blushed and looked at me then forward again. Tink was fuming now.

**Look at her! Flirting with him!**

**I know but what can you do?**

**Many things Peter wouldn't like. I wouldn't feel bad if he liked you but she's just annoying. **

I blushed at the thought of it. Tink was sometimes outspoken and didn't always control what she says but still. Her saying that made my chest hurt. I looked back up where Peter was. I turned my head quickly away.

**Snap out of it Jaime!**

I looked forward and saw that Peter, Jane and Danny had stopped. I stopping I looked at Peter. He was standing next to me. He guided us to a huge rock and told us to hide behind it. We looked over and saw a little dingy floating along. There was a girl with beautiful bronze skin tied up in the front. Her cold eyes looked forward steadily.

"Isn't that Tiger Lily?" Jane asked.

"Shh!" Peter and I shushed. We watched intently as we tried to make out who the other two figures. I recognized Captain Hook immediately. His dark glare viewed the surrounding rocks.

"Hook!" Peter spat "the fatter one is Smee and the other is Starkey. They kidnapped Tiger Lily again. I have to go and save her."

"Hold it Romeo." I held on to his arm pulling him back down to the rock. "We need to figure a way of getting past those three."

"We?" Peter asked. "There is no we. I told you when there is danger you stay put."

"Do the math genius. If you go alone there are three pirates and one of you. There are two left over." I pointed out. "If Jane and I come then we take care of the other two and Danny unties Tiger Lily. See this way they are outnumbered."

Peter thought for a minute. "Can you fight?"

"I'm a fast learner." I said.

"I kind of do. Father taught me." Jane replied.

Peter nodded. He headed over to one of the rocks and pulled out two swords. As he did that I reached into my pocket and handed Danny my Swiss army knife. He looked at me in confusion. I sighed.

"You cut the rope that ties Tiger Lily up and we will distract the pirates." I explained.

"Ok."Danny nodded.

Peter came back swiftly. He gave me and Jane our swords. As he handed me mine he said "Be careful."

I blinked surprised. **Why would he say that?**

**He's worried, And a right to be so if I might add. Pirates are tricky and vicious. They will gut you and feast on you for dinner.**

**I'll take note.**

Peter turned the other way facing Hook and Tiger Lily. I watched as he flew behind them. Stealthily he flew to the other side of Marooner's Rock and waited. I flew over to a rock that was across from where Peter was. I waited too.

"Captain, these waters are said to be haunted. Why don't we leave the little Princess here and go back to the ship." The rounder older one said. He tied Tiger Lily to the rock.

"Mr. Smee." Hook said. His voice made me freeze. It was icy and malicious just like what Aunt Wendy had tried to mimic. Only this was way more evil. "We came all this way to kill her. It'd be a shame if we didn't go all the way through with our plans."

"Smee, you are such an idiot." Starkey said.

"Captain Hook!" Peter said in Hook's eerie voice. Hook's name echoed through the waters. All of their head turned.

"It b-b-be a g-g-ghost C-captain." Smee stammered. He was shaking in his boots making the boat rock.

"It will be, Mr. Smee once I get my hands on that boy." Hook said.

I panicked. I looked around. Then I thought of something. I tried to sound exactly like Peter. "Captain Hook is a codfish!"

I knew it was convincing because Hook's face became pale white. He turned my way. I ducked behind the rock. My sword was in hand, ready. The boat was coming closer to my hiding place.

"A codfish! A codfish! Hook is a codfish!" I heard in Jane's direction. She sounded like a younger version of Aunt Wendy. That made Hook start to tremble. Smee looked at Starkey. I faintly saw Danny cutting Tiger Lily free. Then Hook's sword came out and he reached to hit Danny and…

Clash! Hook's sword hit Peter's. I released my breath. I saw Peter and Hook fight. Peter was rather good. You can't explain sword fights but this one was amazing. I turned and saw Starkey try and attack Danny. Without thinking I picked up my sword hitting his as I blocked Danny.

Tiger Lily was free. She and Danny swam to the nearby shore. I turned my attention on Starkey again. He tried to hit my leg. I blocked it. Then he tried to stab me. I dodged it. Suddenly I was starting to attack. Not long after, I cut his leg. It was a deep cut. Starkey grabbed his leg in pain. I turned back to the shore to see Jane had joined her brother and Tiger Lily. I flew over to where Peter was fighting Hook. Seeing Hook as he tried to thrust his hook into Peter I went for it. I grabbed it. Peter pushed Hook into the water as he was stunned. Before he hit the water I let go.

"I will get you yet, boy." He warned as Smee dragged him into the dingy. Starkey holding his leg glared at me. Then we all heard the faint sound of a clock.

We turned to see a gigantic crocodile swim towards us. It opened in enormous jaws seeming to smile at its prey. As it got closer Hook started yelling at Smee to row. Peter started to fly away. I tried to jump in the air but no luck. I couldn't fly anymore. Trying a second time I saw the crocodile was coming closer. I started to panic. The crocodile was closing in fast. All of a sudden I felt someone lift me up by my arms. As we flew I looked and saw Peter smiling. I turned to see the crocodile chasing Hook's dingy.

Peter placed me down first landing me right by Tiger Lily, Jane, and Danny. I saw Tink flying close by Danny's head. Peter floated down and turned back toward the pirates. He started to laugh. Peter threw some Fairy dust our way. We started to fly again. Danny flew in front of us with Peter and Jane. Tiger Lily flew with me and Tink.

"Thank you for saving me." Tiger Lily said gratefully. I turned to look at her. She was smiling at us. Her eyes were now warm and sweet.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I'm glad everyone is all right."

**A little shaken up but all right.**

"What is your name?" Tiger Lily asked.

"My name is Jaime. But you can call me James." I said. I covered my mouth. It had slipped off my tongue. The last part was an accident I couldn't stop from saying it.

"You are a brave girl James." Tiger Lily complimented. I looked at her in surprise. She nodded smiling. We started to fly over the forest. Passing the Hide-out we came to an area near the side of the cliffs. There was a camp with log houses and Teepees.

"That's my village." Tiger Lily explained.

"**No really?" **Tink asked sarcastically.

**Tink!**

"**Sorry. It's not like she can hear me."**

"What was that Tinker Bell? I can hear you just fine; I'm not stupid you know." Tiger Lily said. Both mine and Tink's mouth hung open. I closed it quickly.

"Tiger Lily you speak English good." I complimented.

"I speak English well." She laughed. We floated down in the outskirts of her tribe. Tiger Lily bended down and kissed Danny on the cheek. She then held her hand and said "I thank you for rescuing me. I must go to my father to reason with him to now make a treaty."

She turned and ran to her village. Jane, Danny and I turned to Peter. He shrugged his shoulders. Danny blushed and followed Peter as we headed back to the Hide-out. I turned to look back at the village. I had just made a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: i do not own Peter pan<span>**

**I finally have figured out how to do Authors notes. *thumbs up*. I am really excited to get this chapter done. You finally get to meet Tiger Lily (Yay). Tootles was also showed in this chapter too. The next shapter will be very different and more funny (I hope) so pleas keep reading. I love Peter Pan and i wanted to show what would happen when Wendy's and Michael's children came to Never land and that is all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat down by the water with my night gown on. I was sitting by the lagoon. It had taken me a little while to find the crystal waters. The trees that hung over the pool were calm and quiet. I put some of the extra fairy dust that I got from Tink. I flew over to the rock in the middle and started to splash my feet. The water felt cool and wet that it tickled me my feet. It had been three weeks since I had last been able to take a bath or swim. I could feel the grime and dirt piling on to my skin.

**"****It would have been a better idea to not come at all James." **Tink said.

"Oh Tink I needed to clean up. I'm not a boy you know." I said. "And for the last time call me Jaime when nobody else is around."

**"This is Mermaid lagoon anyway. There might be some of them swimming around."**

"Where's your sense of adventure Tink?"

I splashed some water her way. Then I looked at the stars. They were different from home. Looking up at the moon brought tears to my eyes. Mother loved to sit by the window at night and look up at the stars in fascination. She would tell me about the man on the moon and that it was made of cheese. I used to laugh at the story now it brought tears to my eyes.

**"Are you ok?" **Tink asked. She flew over and touched my cheek. She was so small that I was surprised when she wiped away my tears. Smiling faintly I nodded, happy to have her here with me.

"Tell me where the fairy dust comes from." I said. I wiped my tears away so I could listen to her story.

**"It is hard to explain."** She said.** "Fairies were created when a few stars hit this planet as well as yours."**

She must have seen my confused expression because she then said **"Not big stars. They are about as your fist. Stars are made of Star Dust. That is what fairy dust is Star Dust."**

"Why can I understand you?" I asked. Kicking my feet in the water soothed my nerves.

"I don't actually know. I'll have to ask the fairy council to answer that."

I sighed shaking my head so my red hair was disorganized on my head. It had grown long. Tilting my head back I saw the night sky again. I closed my eyes. I started to hum a tune that I had played on the Pan-flute earlier. It was sweet and soothing. The melody reminded me of the cool water that surround me. I heard a snap of a branch behind me. Opening my eyes I wiped my head around to see who it was.

**Swim! **Tink yelled in my head.

I dove as quickly as I could I clumsily swam around in the water. I opened my eyes. A figure in the water was swimming towards me rapidly. As it came closer I saw that it had blue shining scales on its tail. Its blue hair was moving with the water as my flaming hair did. Then I realized it was a Mermaid. I froze holding my breath. She looked at me and touched my hair. My eyes looked at her fearfully. She held something in her webbed hand that she handed to me.

_**You are friend of Peter and Tinker Bell? **_She asked. I heard her in my mind just like Tink did sometimes. I was running out of air. _**Eat this.**_

I ate the kelp looking thing. It tasted awful like dried grass with after taste. I shook my head trying to get air. The Mermaid held me down. _**Breathe.**_

I reluctantly inhaled the cold water. To my surprise I could breathe easily. The Mermaid held onto my arm as she swam toward the way I came. I saw a tunnel. She swam through it pulling me along. We were encircled by kelp and other marine life. A crab ran up the wall to hide behind colorful rocks. Soon we reached a place where light shone through. There was an opening in the surface. I shoot up like a rocket.

Gasping when I reached the surface tirelessly pulled myself up. I turned back to the Mermaid. Her head was just above the surface. **Good-bye friend of Peter and Tink.**

"Thank you, for saving my life." I said gratefully. She smiled; her teeth were as sharp as a shark. It made me freeze as she sunk back down under the water.

**"Jaime!"**I heard Tink's voice from the woods. When she came close she flew to my hand and hugged it. I saw another person come to the clearing. It was Curly. **"When you didn't surface I got scared and I brought Curly to help find you."**

He ran over and draped a fur coat around my shoulders. I shivered. He patted me on the back. Curly helped me up. He handed me my clothes and turned his back. Quickly I changed into my dirty everyday clothes and put on my cap. As I was done Curly turned.

"You ok?" he asked. He reminded me of an over protective brother in a way.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Can you keep this a secret?"

"What that you almost drowned?"

"No, The secret of me being a girl!"He looked at me stunned. I handed him the fur skin annoyed at his ditzy question. Curly was notorious of being an idiot. Curly stared at the pelt and took it.

"Oh that."

**Yes, that, you idiot. **I thought angrily.

"I already knew you were a girl." Curly said.

I blinked surprised. **Maybe not quite an idiot.** "What? You knew? Who else knows?"

"As far as I know Tink and I are the only Landers I know of who know. Peter probably knows as well. The others have no clue."

"How did you find out?"

"I have a knack for knowing who a person is by looking at them." He said. "When Tootles almost hit you I thought Slightly was talking about you as our new mother not Jane."

We started to walk back to the Hide-out. It was hard to walk the forest at night. The trees loomed over head. Each branch would yank and tug at me and my clothes. I was defiantly scared out of my wits. I tried not to show it by trying to focus on Tink and Curly.

"How old are you?" I asked. Curly turned his head and shrugged.

"Twelve or so, I think. Well, that's when the aging process stopped." He said.

"Do you remember anything from before you were a lost boy?"

"Unlike everyone else who claims to, I do remember some things. I remember that I had two older sisters who would play with me. I remembered one of them was called Abigail and the other was Morgan. I think one had blonde hair and the other had brown but I could be wrong. But other than that I don't remember my parents or my life; It was so long ago." He sighed. He put a hand through his curly hair. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Thanks Curly." I said. I turned my head behind me. I heard sounds of rustling coming from behind us. I ducked to the ground. Curly was still standing. I pulled on his arm and he ducked down.

"What is it?" Curly asked.

"Shh. Listen!" I whispered. Listening carefully we could hear voices coming closer. They were all men voices. They seemed to be arguing.

"Sorry Starkey at least we got you a peg leg." I heard one of them say. I realized it was Smee's voice.

"When I get a hold of that boy I'm going to wring his little neck." Starkey's voice vowed. It took me a second to realize that he was talking about me. I crawled through the underbrush. Curly followed closely behind me. Carefully I looked to see three pirates huddling around the barrier of the lagoon.

"Now Starkey we wouldn't want you all worked up over one little boy." Hook's eerie voice hissed. I paused for a second. But I quickly listened in.

"It's alright if you chase after a flying boy for ever…" Starkey muttered to himself.

Suddenly Hook's blade was up against Starkey's throat. The gleam in his eyes was familiar. I watched as the gentleman pirate looked at the blade shocked. "What was that!"

"N-nothing captain."

"Good. If there are no more questions let's get on with our business." Hook seethed his sword and walked into the water till he was knee deep. And he waited patiently.

His demeanor was unsettling. Hook wouldn't wade in the cool lagoon just for this. No he was waiting for something, something big. The cool breeze rippled the water. We watched intently as Hook stood there. The hovering clouds revealed the moon. It shined on the lagoon making it easier to see anything swimming. All creatures from the water seemed to drink up the light. I looked up at the moon. It wasn't like the moon that I knew so well. Now I could see it was very different. Instead of the white glow that would surround the moon I knew this one sparkled gold. It reminded me of Tink's Fairy dust.

I turned my attention back to Hook. He looked around his knees as if to find something. He finally looked up. He was glowing gold. It seemed like his features started to turn from a middle- aged man to a young one in second. Beside him were Starkey and Smee. They stayed in the water for a minute, almost like to freshen up. I watched amazed till a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream but I turned to see Peter had covered my mouth as well as Curly's. He put a finger to his lips. I turned my head back onto the pirates.

The moon was then blocked by the clouds. Hook walked out of the water, revived. Turning his back to us he walked ahead of Starkey and Smee to the direction of where his ship was. Watching carefully until he was gone for a couple minutes I looked at Peter.

"What just happened?" I asked angrily. Curly looked just as confused as I did. We waited as Peter was figuring out a way to answer our question.

"You two must not ever tell the others, got it?" Peter said. Curly and I nodded. Peter sighed. "You know the reason why no grown-ups beside the pirates and Indians live here?"

"No." I said.

"It's because they would grow-up."

I looked at Peter, confused. Aunt Wendy had mentioned that after you grew up you couldn't come to Neverland. She had never mentioned why but she was quiet clear that you could only come when you were a child.

"Tink and I don't know why children like us are unaffected by the aging process but if you come here when you are fully grown you can't live forever." He explained. He continued;

"The pirates and the elders of the Indian tribe must come to the lagoon on a full moon to rejuvenate. The time span of the time when it will work is crucial. It only happens for a couple minutes. If a child goes into the water once it is full they gain certain powers. It changes them."Peter looked down at his hands. He stared at them angrily and looked away from them.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Hide-out." Curly said to the three of us. Tink sprinkled a little bit of fairy dust on Curly and me. We flew together for the flight. Tink sat on my shoulder. Her little body felt weightless on my shoulder. Her attention turned to me.

**Peter made that mistake.** Tink said to me.

**What happened?**

**When he first was fighting Hook he cut off hook's hand but not before Hook had stabbed Peter. Peter fell into the lagoon at the right time and he was healed. He didn't need to use star dust.**

**Oh, I never knew.**

**I know. He never told Wendy.** She said. **He can never grow up. Not here or back home. The other Lost boys could go back home and grow up. But Peter could never go back home with Wendy.**

I felt a sudden pain of guilt in my stomach. I had thought badly of him when he didn't return with Wendy to London. But the real reason is that he couldn't even if he tried. He was stuck in the body of a thirteen year old boy for forever if he liked it or not. That was the reason in the story why he felt so hurt when the Lost Boys wanted to leave. He could never leave with them. I changed the topic. **How does the Star dust work between the lagoon and the Moon?**

**The moon is made up of star dust. It activates the star dust in the water.** I looked at Peter. His eyes looked forward coldly. I shivered realizing where I had recognized Hook's evil glare. It was just like Peter's.

…

The next day Peter took Jane and Tink to see the mermaids and the rest of the island. The Lost Boys, Danny and I stayed in the Hide-out. We were sitting in the circle listening to one another's stories. Nibs had a good one about when Tootles and he were out teasing the Crocs. They had been sling shooting little rocks into their eyes to make them annoyed and how one almost ate Tootles leg. He was crying like a baby for an hour straight. By the end of the story everyone was laughing even Tootles.

"I have the best one." Slightly said matter-a-factly. We all looked at him. Danny was sitting next to me. He looked at Slightly for him to speak.

"I saw a mermaid." Everyone except Danny was impressed.

"Really?" Danny asked. He had never seen a mermaid as long as we were here. Peter and the Lost Boys volunteered to take him but I wouldn't dare chance it. "When?"

"Last night at the mermaid lagoon." Slightly smiled at Danny's sudden fascination in his experience. He tilted his head up in a rather snobbish way in which I would love to hit him in the jaw at these times. "She was the most beautiful. She had red fire hair that flowed to her shoulders. Her voice was beautiful as she sang a peaceful song. But when I tried to get a better look at her she dove to the water and never came back up."

I opened my eyes wide looking at Curly. His startled face matched my own. I had known someone was watching me as I was at mermaid lagoon but never dreamed it was Slightly. I started to panic. I was worried that he would recognize me and tell everyone else. I would no longer be able to be with the lost boys. They would cast me out. Curly gave me a look as if to say 'stay quiet'.

"It looks like—." One of the Twins started to say.

"That slightly in love." The other Twin finished. I went tense.

"Well she was different. Not like all the girls Peter brings back or the boys." Slightly said. He stood up. He turned to me and Danny. "Of course not James and Danny."

"Yeah, Wendy was always with Peter and all lovey-dovey with him. Jane is just bossy." Nibs agreed. He looked at Danny and smiled. "Watch out for your sister. She will be bossing the wrong sort of people."

"Oh right. But you sound like we are about to leave." Danny announced. I turned to the lost boys to hear their answer.

Curly cleared his throat. "Well Wendy, John and Michael didn't last long. Besides you want to go back to your families when the war is over anyway."

I looked at him stun. Out of all my friends that I had made here Curly would be the last person to expect to say that. I turned to Danny. His expression was just as shocked as mine. We both loved it here. Jane would have been the ones the Lost boys would have said it to but it was us they said to. **Why had they thought we would leave only after a little less than a month?** It didn't make any sense. I had learned so much living here. I didn't want to leave but a part of me did. I wanted to go back home to Mother and Father. With the War going on it would be impossible to see them together.

**Did I really come to hide away from the war until it was over? Did I not come here to protect Jane and Danny with my life?** I was so confused. I didn't know why I had come here. I didn't know if I would have come or not if I hadn't promised Aunt Wendy. For the first time ever I started to doubt myself. I didn't know who I was anymore. I felt like running away. I felt like screaming.

"Why would we go yet?" Danny asked. Bless him I thought. He's a good boy.

"Well we thought…" Tootles said trailing off. Danny stood up. He looked so brave standing up to the Lost boys. He wasn't the same child who had trailed his mother and sister playing with toys. He had grown-up like a Lost Boy.

"We like it here. If someday we want to leave we will but not now." Danny said. "Maybe soon but let us not worry on this sad topic let's play something more exciting. Let's play hide and seek."

The rest of the Lost Boys nodded in agreement. They ran up and out of the Hide-out. Following them out, I nominated Tootles as the first seeker. We ran in different directions. I ran as fast as I could to find a place to hide. I ran by trees and bushes. All were ok hiding spots but I tried to find an exceptional one. Surveying the area I found a group of boulders that on the other side formed a cave that was as tall as I. I crawled towards the back. I waited.

There was no sound. No birds were chirping. No animal scampering. Not even the occasional deer that we hunted. I felt alone. Isolated. There was no one to talk to, no one to argue with. Back home I would have loved to be alone like this where it was quiet. But I had changed. I didn't like the feeling. I poked my head out to see if anyone was out there. Suddenly I felt something grab my left hand. In surprise I swung my fist and hit Peter's Jaw.

He let go of my arm and held his jaw. "Ow! That hurt!"

I pulled him into the cave with me. Soon I heard footsteps coming this way. Waiting for a little while longer I hit Peter's arm hard. He yelled less loudly. "Again ow! What was that for?"

"That was for sneaking up on me!" I whispered loudly. "Don't do that anymore!"

"I got it I won't sneak up on you James as long as you don't hit me anymore."

I looked at him then down at the ground for a couple minutes we sat in silence. Silence is better when there is at least someone else to share it with. Finally I said something. "I'm not called James."

"I figured that." Peter said at first I didn't hear him.

"You see my birth name is James but everyone calls me… wait what?"

"I figured that since you are a girl." Peter said again. I looked at him stunned. He gave a faint laugh. "I knew from the beginning before you could understand Tink."

"Wait. How did you know I can talk to Tink?" I asked confused. I thought Peter couldn't tap in on our conversations.

"Tink wouldn't be so close to someone if they can't hear her."

"Oh. Where is Tink anyway?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Probably guiding Jane back to the Hide-out by now."

"You know you can call me—." My sentence was cut short when the Twins heads peeked into the cave.

"Found James and—" one started.

"Peter. You were the last ones—" the other said.

"Found so you win!" the first Twin finished. I crawled out of the cave. Peter followed. I turned to find the Lost Boys running towards us smiling. Danny was at the head laughing with Tootles. I smiled. It reminded me of the picture Tootles drew of Father and him. I choked up; I could see it would be just like the last one. One would have to leave the other.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan<span>**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I was shuffling around with ideas. I hope that you appreciate this chapter. Curly is shown in this one from request from a good friend of mine. she has helped me through this and i hope it has reached her expectations. it was hard to write this chapter but i pulled through so it was worth it. that is all and read the next chapter when it comes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The place above the tree tops was unreachable to anyone who could not fly. But I could reach it. A couple days before, I had figured out how to control my flying with the Pan-flute. It wasn't as hard as it had seemed before. I could fly normally and land gracefully. All I needed to do was concentrate on it and nothing else. The feeling was irresistible. I had never felt freer. And now was no exception. I played as I reached the green clouds that floated below me. The trees seemed to go for forever but I knew it was only an illusion; near where the faire realm was located it was only a disguise to hide them from up above where birds of prey roamed. But everything moved like it was alive and had purpose. The sky was clouded over so I was unable to look at the stars and moon. The wind splashed against my face. I closed my eyes.

I played a softer tune, one my mother might have sang to me at night after a nightmare. As I played the tune I felt emptiness in me. One that I had never known; a feeling about my mother. It was not like the feeling of jealousy of your best friend if they had gotten a new toy. Or when the feelings of annoyance that I felt towards Jane. I had no idea what it was. The thing made me boil up thinking about her. I had a feeling like hatred to a person when they had betrayed you. I suddenly saw a woman closing a window that made me want to scream. I stopped playing and slowly the feeling died down. I realized it wasn't my feelings it was someone else's memory. All that bitterness in it made me shiver. I heard clapping from behind me.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Peter asked. I gently was placed back down. I spun around to face him. Then sat down and gazed at the stars.

"Yeah, lately I can't get any sleep." I mumbled. Peter sat down beside me. He turned towards me. I waited for a response but he stayed quiet. So I tried to bridge the awkward silence. "You?"

"It's my shift tonight. I have to watch out for pirates with Nibs." Peter groaned. I leaned towards him.

"What's wrong with watch duty with Nibs? He is always alert and ready."

He shrugged innocently. "Because he is never awake and alert for long."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed, hard. I probably shouldn't have laughed so hard but I felt more at ease than ever. Soon Peter started to laugh. My side tightened in defeat making me gasp for breath. I started to regulate my breathing. Peter smiled happily.

"I hope someone else is on watch duty as well." I said cheerfully.

"Don't worry Tink is. She is very protective of you and me." Peter reassured. I blushed happy for the dim light. His eyes seemed young and cheerful again, unlike when he found Curly and me and was explaining about the star dust. Peter looked so happy that I felt the same warmness when I played the flute. "You know I came to see Wendy awhile back."

**That hurt**. I swallowed. "No."

"I was so mad that she grew up and I tried to deny it. I cried until finally I flew back to never land." He shifted. "I was so mad when I came that day I came to take Wendy away. I hated her children but when I saw you everything changed."

I blushed and turned my body away. "Do you still like Wendy?"

"She was a much better mother than Jane is." Peter said. I laughed again and turned back to face Peter again.

His hand reached to my cap. I held my breath as he took it off. My long red hair fell on my shoulders. He played with a strand of it and smiled sweetly. "I prefer you much better as a girl."

I blushed furiously quickly turning my head. He let go as I said "And what do **you** know about 'girls'?"

"Plenty." He teased. I turned back to face him and come back with a snappy come back. Instead of his gaze on me it fell on the instrument. His green eyes soon became dark again. He reached his hand out to grab it put stopped midway. Uncomfortably I wrapped my arms tight around the flute protectively. He lowered his hand slowly. Peter stared at it for a long time.

"So Michael did grow up." Peter said to himself. He looked at me. "It's hard to grasp that though it's true. I don't want to think they had grown up and left me."

"It must be hard." I said sympathetically. He gave me a half smile.

"It's hard to believe that he would keep it for so long."

"This was yours?"

"Yep but I gave it to Michael so he could remember his adventures with us."

This shocked me. **Aunt Wendy never mentioned that my father came here after he went with Wendy and John.** "Adventures?"

"After coming with Wendy and John, he was the only one to ever come back to Neverland." Peter said. I looked at the flute. "You saw the memory didn't you?"

I nodded. He sighed heavily. Leaning back he continued. "It was my memory, when my mother had closed my window. When she stopped loving me."

A pain of sympathy flooded through me. Felt the urge to comfort him. I reached over to put my hand on his shoulder. As soon as I touched him I felt a spark. I yelped in pain and peter moved quickly away from me. He looked horrified at me. I rubbed my hand as the heated pain melted away. Peter looked into my eyes. His had a horrified look in his that made my heart squirm.

"Don't ever touch me! No one must ever touch me!" he flew away from me fast. I stood up on the tree tops. I followed after him carefully not to fall through the leaves. I finally caught up.

"Why?" I shouted the question. Peter turned towards me. He stood in front of me glaring.

"How would you like it if whenever you were touched that you saw all of their memories? All of the happy ones that you could never have?"

"You saw my past? What did you see?"

"Everything." Peter said. He flew up high above my head. "Why would I want to see your silly past when I have my own perfectly fine memories?"

"You know you are sometimes so arrogant, stubborn, annoying…" I trailed off as Peter glared at me.

"Like you're not?" Peter shouted. His glare softened a tad as he snapped "By the way when are you going to tell Curly that your Grandmother is his own sister?"

I looked at him flabbergasted. My tempered was boiling now. I growled trying to stay calmer. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Easy. I looked for his sisters once with him so he could see them. We found his oldest sister, Abby. She was with her family. She was so happy Curly would go often to check on her until she never showed up again. And after I saw your memory of her I noticed the looked the same."

I looked shocked. My mother never mentioned Grandmother having a brother. Not once, ever. **Come to think of it she never talked about her mother. **I was silent. I looked down ashamed. Looking up Peter had floated down and stood in front of me.

"Let's not tell Curly." I said. Peter nodded in agreement. Peter came closer and my heart started to beat loudly. Peter took another couple steps as if to close some sort of gap between us. I looked down in embarrassment. My palms were sweaty and my knees were starting to shake. Peter reached his hand to my cheek. Then we heard voices beneath the trees. Peter's hand shot back down to his side and we dove down under the trees.

"We will get them Indians now captain." Smee's voice gloated. Behind him followed Starky with a brand new leg.

"The star dust in the lagoon did that." Peter explained reading my thoughts. He glared at Hook.

"Yes Mr. Smee and we will capture their princess for you Starky." Hook slyly said. They walked passed us. I turned to Peter but he was already flying towards them.

All of a sudden Tink's voice popped into my head. **Peter!**

** We have to follow him! **I warned. Tink nodded in agreement. She sprinkled some star dust on me and we zipped trying to keep up with Peter. He flew fast and furious. It was unlike his childlike floating that he usually did. I was clumsily trying to catch up but I had only cruised when I flew not full speed that Peter was doing. But he was graceful as he followed the Pirates. Tink and I finally caught up with Peter. I was out of breath, trying to regulate my breathing. Peter shushed me.

"We must stop the pirates." Peter said determined.

"And how do you propose we should do that?"

"I don't know."

I thought about it for a second. Then I got an idea. I reached into my knapsack and pulled out firecrackers. Peter's face lit up happily. Mother packed me enough to have a New Years Eve party. I chuckled at the memory when Mother, father and I had lived in America for three years and we light fireworks for the Fourth of July. But these were not going to be for celebrating tonight.

I nudged Peter. "Cover your ears." After Peter and Tink did as I instructed I pulled my matchbox out and struck a match. A small flame arose. Putting the flame to the fuse so it could light up I threw the fire crackers at the Pirates. A few seconds it was quiet. But then… BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The fire crackers lit up hitting and startling the pirates.

They jumped in confusion. Some screamed, others ran. I pulled out three bottle rockets. Peter opened his hand and I gave him a rocket. I whispered "Aim it at Hook's feet."

Lighting Peter's rocket it zipped and hit the ground, only centimeters from Hook's feet. Hook jumped high in the air. I aimed mine at Starkey and Smee. I managed to fire them close to both to make them scream. Hook's voice rang out through the trees. "Fall back! We are under attack!"

All the pirates sprinted back from where they came from. Peter, Tink and I were in fits of giggles. Then we shouted in triumph. Tink hugged me giggling like little bells. Peter and I exchanged smiles.

"Oh I was so clever." Peter said.

"But I was the one to bring the fireworks and get the idea." I argued. Peter shrugged.

"But I shot the rocket that made Hook run."

I was about to protest but then we heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction from where the pirates had ran. We hid inside of the branches. Peter put a finger to his lips and looked to see who had come. I heard Peter then start talking in a weird language. The voice that replied was familiar girl's voice. Peter popped his head back out and smiled.

"It's ok. Come on out." He said. I flew out of the branches and on to the ground. I looked around me and there was Indians surrounding us. I scanned each of their faces. They were fierce and unemotional. I backed away a step.

"James!" Tiger Lily's voice rang through the crowd. The mob opened up letting her through. She saw me and ran full sprint towards me. Before stopping her she hugged me. This dignified princess who everyone looked to became a girly mush of a girl. She had made a 180 on me. **What had happen?**

**She is only nine years old.** Tink said. I looked at her surprised, unable to answer. She continued. **Her body is only nine years old. She is much, much older than that. But on occasion the child Tiger Lily will come out.**

I looked at Tiger Lily as she released me. She gave me a cute little kid smile that melted my heart. I wanted to hug her so badly because of her cuteness. She gave a little girlish giggle and winked at Tink. Peter then stepped forward interrupting our girly moment. Tiger Lily turned her head in his direction. She nodded in acknowledgement. Seeing her turn back from a bubbly child back to the distant princess again sent a shiver down my spine. Peter moved closer, standing right behind me. Tiger Lily looked from the three of us with a sullen look plastered on to her face. I was defiantly intimidated by her stern demeanor.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"Just a couple of Pirates but I took care of them." Peter bragged. I jabbed my elbow in his side hard. He bent over gasping for air.

"He meant _**we**_ took care of them. Without my fireworks we would have never scared them off." I explained.

Peter shot me a hard glare. "But without my good aim we would have never gotten rid of them, you stupid girl."

"What was that last remark?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about old hag." Peter insulted. I clenched my fist and readied them to hit him hard in the jaw.

"You have saved us from the pirates. We are in your dept." Tiger Lily interrupted just in time for Peter's sake.

**Saved by the bell, uh James?** I shot Tink a "you are walking on thin ice" look.** What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood.**

"Now you must come to our village. Tink can go fetch the others." Tiger Lily continued. I looked at Tink and she flew off angrily.

I turned to Peter for help. Instead he shrugged casually. Tiger Lily gestured to follow her to her village for whatever reason. Peter walked a little ahead then turned back around and beckoned for me to follow. I glared angrily at the thought that he was expecting that I would follow like a loyal hound dog. But out of my better judgment I walked pass Peter and next to Tiger Lily. I could hear Peter sigh behind us in defeat. I smiled inside triumphantly. I proceeded to talk to Tiger Lily when Peter started to cough trying to get our attention. I tried to ignore him but he kept coughing. Frustrated I opened my knapsack and grabbed my canteen. I shoved it into his arms. When I heard him start to drink I turned my attention back to Tiger Lily.

"So are you and Peter in love?" Tiger Lily asked innocently. Behind us I could hear Peter choking on the water a little. I blinked my eyes in surprise.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Are you and Peter in love?" Tiger Lily asked me again.

"No!" Peter and I yelled in unison. We looked at each other; I quickly turned my head away blushing.

"Ok, I was just hoping because that would mean James would stay in Neverland for forever."

Peter was about to make a remark but instead I hit Tiger Lily on the head. The other Indians pointed their weapons at me, but my focus was on Tiger Lily. "Idiot even if I didn't like Peter I would still stay in Neverland. I made a promise and I intend to fulfill it."

Covering my mouth I looked at Peter. His expression on his face showed he was genuinely stunned. I tried to explain. "Not meaning that I like you or don't like. I meant it hypothetically speaking. Not that I don't like you like a friend or a pet. Shoot, that's not what I meant to say…"

"I… a… I'm going to fly and get the others." Peter said. He then flew up and the opposite direction of where we were headed. As he was out of sight I turned to see Tiger Lily smile.

"What was that all about?" Tiger Lily shrugged at the question uncaringly.

"I don't know, but I swear that was the first time I had ever seen Peter blush." She answered cheerfully.

I turned my head forward trying hard not to laugh. "Hate to break it to you but I have **seen** him blush, and more than once I might add. So he's not that tough trickster that everyone says he is."

"**Not since you came."**

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"She means that when you came Peter changed a little. He seems more self-conscious of you."

"No. he's arrogant, self-centered, annoying–"

**"Stop going off of what Wendy told you!"**Tink shouted. **"He's arrogant at times but how has he acted towards you?**

I stopped walking. **How has he acted towards me? He has always helped out when I was sad or in trouble. Peter is arrogant but he is also kind.** I sighed sadly at my behavior towards Peter. I should have been much kinder. I remembered him telling me about his mother. Maybe if I hadn't hugged him we might be on better grounds. I looked up to the skies. That only minutes ago I was looking at with Peter They seemed the same stars but something about them was different. They seemed fuzzy. Then it hit me that was smoke. I looked ahead of me to warn Tiger Lily but instead I found a whole entire village.

"Welcome to my home." Tiger Lily greeted behind me smiling. Surrounding us were younger children who smiled at us expecting for us to play with them. I felt myself smile as I saw their dirty faces. One of the smaller ones reached their arms out. Picking her up she giggled and laughed. She hugged me warmly. I returned to embrace. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned to see Peter watching us sadly. I felt something inside of me break. I didn't know what but his eyes never seemed so lonely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh please Jaime, try this one on." Tiger Lily begged. I had success to make her call me Jaime instead of James which was a battle all of its own. Now she held up another light brown deer skin dress for me to see. It was pretty, with its lovely patterns and beading. The fringe lined the collar and the bottom of the dress. On Tiger Lily she would look stunning. I tried to smile except I was becoming impatient at having to pick a dress out.

This was either the seventh or eighth dress that Tiger Lily picked out for me. At first I was all excited to do something for a change but as I expected by each new dress choice I became less excited. By the fifth dress I was so close to sleeping I was zoning out. My attention along with my patients was dwindling. Besides sleeping on the ground last night Tiger Lily was now "helping" me find a dress.

My temper was already on edge from this excessive amount of outfits that I was even more frustrated when Tink left by the third dress leaving me being Tiger Lily's dress up doll. She left without saying a word which was extremely out of character. One minute she was perched on my shoulder whispering to me comments of the dresses that I had a hard time keeping quiet and the next…Poof! She vanished. All that was left of her presence was the star dust that she leaves behind where ever she goes. I tried to put my focus into something on Tink or Tiger Lily's colorful dress choices but it still rubbed me the wrong way for some reason.

"Sorry Lils, I don't think that's the dress for me." I apologized again. After the first few apologies she yelled at me to call her something else. Tiger Lily was ecstatic that I gave her the nickname Lils. "You really don't have to go through the trouble."

"I know but this is a celebration of a renewed treaty. Besides you are a lot more fun than Wendy. You are like a sister to me." She giggled.

"You didn't like Wendy?"

She shrugged. "Not really. She wasn't all that friendly with me she kept on saying 'Peter likes me better' and 'Peter is my husband and so stop flirting with him!"

I laughed at the memory of Wendy telling us that the Lost Boys and Peter were playing this sort of family game. She made sure to mention that it was only pretend but the gleam in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks said other wised.

"Sounds just like her. Did you like Michael and John?" I asked. I was so accustomed of calling my father and his siblings by name that I couldn't call them uncle or aunt or even father.

"Yes, I liked them both. Especially John." Her hands flew to her mouth.

"So you have a crush on John."

"No, no, no… I mean… you see…" Her whole face was as red as her head band. She looked around for a distraction.

"What was he like?" I asked thoughtfully.

"He was amazing. There was no one like him." Tiger Lily sighed. "He was smart, kind, brave, and very klutzy but when he saved that day I knew I was in love."

"Aren't you a little young to be in love?"

"James, I'm older than a hundred. I believe that I am old enough to be in love."

"Ok. Suit yourself." I said defensively. "But that is not how Michael described him."

"Wait is John your Father?" Tiger Lily asked. Her face turned a pale shade of chestnut.

"No, Michael is. John never married." I said. Then I realized that I accidently put the last part in.

"What do you mean never married? Is John dead?" her panicked voice alarmed me. She looked at me in horror. I looked down towards the dirt floor. I looked back up and she had her face in her hands. Tears ran down her hands as she wept. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"He died of influenza in 1918." I said unhappily. "I never met him but I feel he was a good man."

Tiger Lily stared at me with her bloodshot chestnut eyes. She sniffled, wiping tears away from her cheeks. "He was. I wish that I had known."

I tried now to turn my attention somewhere else.

I pulled open the flap of the small tepee to look out at the Indian men and the lost boys sitting by the blackened fire pit. Tiger Lily's father was telling a story about a giant beast that blackened the sky because the people of the village angered the gods. I heard one of the scream which must have been Slightly because all the other boys shushed him. They turned their focus back on the chief and his stories. I chuckled when Danny stood up to act out the story when Peter, him, Jane and I saved Tiger Lily. I heard the entire lost boys gasp as he told the part about when I sliced Starkey's leg. I smiled cheerfully as the cheered in unison when Danny finished his story.

"Are you still trying to find her a dress Tiger Lily? Seriously don't bother; just give up let her wear what she wants. Jaime won't wear something she doesn't like especially girly if it would save her life." Jane said as she walked into the wigwam. She looked at the two of us confused. She saw Tiger Lily's tears and the 'don't go there look. She tried to mouth the word but instead she said "What?"

Tiger Lily wiped her tears away and shot a stern glare at Jane.

"Jane you are such a child at times. Jaime doesn't want to dress up because she wants to, Jaime is dressing up to impress Pet—" I covered Tiger Lily's mouth quickly.

I looked at her sternly. Her eyes lit up with oh-now-I-get-it look. Carefully I released her. "She meant to impress my peers. Didn't you Lils?"

"Yep that's what Jaime meant."

Jane looked at us skeptical. She turned her head to the dress that I discarded. Cautiously she picked it up as if it would break in her hands. Looking at it tenderly she traced her thumb over the design. Her eyes were full of sadness. Tiger Lily and I exchanged glances. Tiger Lily placed a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"You know you can borrow that dress if you want." Tiger Lily offered. Jane's eyes lit up hopeful. I smiled softly as Jane clung to the dress as she hugged Tiger Lily in a tight embrace.

"Let's find Jaime the best dress ever." Jane announced forcefully. Tiger Lily nodded in agreement.

"You guys…" I said nervously but they were already arguing on what dress. I sighed unable to get through to either one of them that I would be more comfortable in my regular clothes. Something popped though I saw how much fun they seemed to have arguing with one another. Jane felt less far away and more vibrant, not like she had been since we got there.

**She's not evil you know **

"Tink!" I whispered in surprise. She floated right next to my shoulder. "You're back!"

**I'll stay here and watch them.**

**Thanks you're a life saver but where will I go? **

"**I brought some help."** Tink said unable to contain herself. On cue a head of dirty blonde peeked out from the tent.

My eyes lit up happily. "Peter!"

"Shhh!" he put his fingers to his lips. A sly grin was painted on his dirtied face. He beckoned me to come outside. His voice was barley even audible to hear "Come on."

I looked at the Jane and Tiger lily. At the moment they were busy arguing over… well who knows what. Turning back to curly a smile crept on to my face. "Anything to get away from here."

Crawling under the flap of the tent Peter suddenly pulled me up to my feet and ran. Stumbling behind him we ran out of the village and into the vast forest. This was the first time that I saw Peter actually run. Usually he was hovering above us or flew on right ahead. **For a boy who flies all the time he sure runs fast. **I had to quicken my pace just to be on his heels. Tripping over the occasional root I caught up. I wasn't focusing on the surrounding area; it was on not losing Peter. Finally after ten lung-hurting minutes he stops. I accidently bumped into him unable to slow myself fast enough. I stepped back apologizing.

I looked to see where we had stopped. In front of us was a vast ocean. There was nothing else out there except water and sky. Looking down at my feet I saw the smooth sand. Without a second thought I threw off my worn down boats and sunk my toes into the sand. The heat from the finely graded rock found its way in between my rough toes. I sighed in relief as I wriggled my toes in the warm sand. The waves rolled close to me making a calming beat.

I heard a heavy sigh from behind me. I turned to see Peter lying down in the sand with his eyes closed. I peered over him and tried not to giggle. He looked like a sleepy pirate boy. I could actually picture him as a pirate, no, a Captain with a huge ship and a crew.

I sat down beside him and looked toward the sea. Taking in a deep breath I sat there looking at the water silently. Nothing seemed to exist. I wondered at the time if I had a life before coming to Neverland. Sometimes I thought that I had imagined it in my head. Did I really have parents? **Maybe not,** I'd answer. Was there ever a war? **Perhaps.** Did my mother send me away to live with my Aunt?** No, and even if I did I would have run away.** My mind played tricks on me I felt my memories slip on by one away from me. I couldn't stop them. I had forgotten a lot. I forgot what my mother looked like; if I even had one. Most of the time I would make up something about my family like Slightly did so that when the topic came up that I didn't feel horrible.

"Jaime." Peter's voice called snapping me out of the trance.

I looked at him. He was still lying down on the sand. His right was covering his eyes from the glare of the setting sun. "Mmm?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

I paused for a second unable to answer quickly. I looked back to the ocean. I felt nostalgic; I didn't want to start an argument because I said something wrong. But the words were out of my mouth before a second thought. "I was thinking about how I can't remember my family."

"Oh." Peter's voice sounded apathetic. He turned his head away not wanting to talk.

I sighed sadly. "Sometimes I think that the life I knew was all just in my head. That it was all make believe. Every day my memories start to fade. I am frightened of it. I feel powerless and vulnerable. I don't like it."

Peter didn't look at me. But his voice was a little shaky like he was about to cry but I knew him to well to know that he wouldn't cry because it would hurt his pride.

"Every time you use the star dust your memory fades. Everything you hold dear and hate just fades away. That's why when you use it you feel open and light. It only affects your memory and makes you become more innocent. That is why you can fly when you play the pipe or use the star dust."

I nodded calmly. He couldn't look me in the eyes. **He must not have told anyone else about losing memories. That's why he was angry about seeing my memories. **It wasn't that I had a family and he didn't, it was because I still had my memories and he had almost nothing.

I grabbed my boats making sure to put them on slowly and carefully. Peter sat up beside me and watched. I felt a tear run down my face. I wiped it off quickly hoping Peter didn't see me cry.

"Are you sad being here?" He asked. His voice was soft and quiet like he wasn't trying to scare off an animal. He watched me intensely waiting for my answer.

"No, no, no. I could never be sad here." I said. My voice shook a little as I spoke each word. "I have never been happier here with the lost boys, Tiger Lily, Jane, Danny, Curly… you."

As I said you his bright smile lit up his face again. Next to us I heard a weird hissing sound followed with the clicking of a clock. Quickly I turned my head to find to my horror gigantic Crocodile only a couple yards away. Its massive open jaws could engulf half my body. Scars slashed across its head and body. I gulped a scram as I scrambled to my feet.

"Run!" Peter ordered.

He was already standing up and in front of me with sword pointed at the beast. Without delay I ran toward the trees looking behind me to see Peter fighting off the Croc. Running for a little longer I noticed the croc was now chasing me now. I ran like I never had before: my life depended on it. My heart was beating and my lungs gasped for breath but I couldn't stop. If I did was going to be on the menu.

I maneuvered through the thick underbrush. The hissing of the croc didn't stop. The trees began to blur together. I felt my head throbbing as the blood rushed to my head. I tripped over a huge root that stuck out of the ground in a loop. A sharp pain was sent through my ankle. Wincing at the pain I stood up as fast as I could. I looked behind me to find the crocodile was gaining. Hobbling as fast as I could I made it a little ways more until I felt someone lift me in the air. I covered my eyes as the croc snapped his jaws at me almost eating my good foot. A scream ripped through my throat.

I looked up to see what pulled me up. To my surprise I found Curly holding on to a branch holding me by my arm. I felt him lose his grasp on my hand. I tried to reach for my other hand to keep hold but I lost my grip. Looking down below me I saw the croc with open jaws under where I fell. Then a blur of green lifted me away before the croc shut its wrenched mouth.

"Stop wiggling." A voice said.

I looked up to see it was Peter holding me. "Peter."

"Geez you have gotten heavier." He smiled cockily.

"If I wasn't a fall away from being croc food I would hit you right now."

"I'd like to see you try."We flew past Curly who was now jumping from tree to tree to catch up. Finally Curly caught up and was just under us. Peter dropped me. "You know what to do."

Curly caught me. I looked at him and smiled thankful that I didn't fall to my death. Peter flew off with sword in hand back to where the croc was. Curly set me down on to the limb of the branch. He climbed down the trunk fast as lightning. When he got to the bottom he looked back up at me.

"Come on." He called.

It took me longer to climb down the massive trunk. And having an injured foot didn't help very much either. I had only climbed just recently and it usually took me forever. Now was not an exception. I finally reached the ground. My foot touched the forest floor. I squeaked at the immense pain that shot through my foot.

"Are you hurt?" Curly asked thoughtfully. I shook my head and tried to stand up but again I fell to the ground. Curly kneeled away from me. "Climb on."

Reluctantly I climbed on his back unable to argue. Then he carried me. I smiled as wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Curly."

"Hmm?" He asked. Curly turned his head slightly to let me know I was listening.

"Thanks." I said weakly. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it."

"You're like a big brother to me you know."

"I know." He said. I wrapped my hands tighter careful not choking him. "You're like my little sister too."

I smiled softly. Closing my eyes Curly kept walking. It felt nice to have a person like Curly around to help out. He was always there for me no matter what. It wasn't because we were related but because he was like a brother to me.

"Sleepy head we're here." Curly said softly. I opened my eyes to see we were in some kind of city. It sparkled and glistened everywhere. The trees acted like little homes for the little fairies who would poke their heads out to see what we were doing.

"Where are we?" I asked sleepily. **I must have fallen asleep.**

Curly chuckled. "Why don't you ask her?"

I looked ahead of us and saw Tink hovering. A tiny gold tiara was placed on her head. Tink was dressed in an evening gown of dark green. She smiled happily. **Hi James.**

"Tink!" I said enthusiastically. Curly nodded as he held on to me. "Why are you wearing that?"

She laughed; it sounded like little bells**. "Because I am the Queen of the Fairies, silly. By the way I'm not Tink, I am her mother Adriana."**

"You're pulling my leg." I winced as I moved my foot. The Queen shook her head. She came to my foot and touched it making it glow bright gold, then the light dimed back to normal. I moved my foot. It didn't hurt as much but it still stung a little.

"**You broke your ankle. I healed it a little but now it feels like you sprained it. It will take only a few days to heal properly. So there is no dancing for you tonight, my dear."**

"Thanks." I tapped Curly on the shoulder. "Umm, mind if I get down now, Curly?"

He smiled and gently placed me down on the ground.

"Thank you, your highness." I said. Her smile brightened. I felt a pang in my gut. It hurt seeing that I had seen a smile from someone I knew but couldn't remember.

"Anything to help a friend of my daughter." She winked at me. I felt more at ease. "Now let's get you ready for your party."

"What?"

"Oh don't worry about it. We made sure it would fit perfectly. Now come on."

…

I twirled around in a circle, trying not to wince at the pain in my ankle, for Curly to see. Curly smiled in approval. I looked down at the dress again. It was the color of a silver moon. It sparkled like star dust but it was soft silver. It reached just below my knees. They also fixed my hair putting bits of Silver sparkles. A necklace with a silver heart with a small sapphire in the middle of it was to only jewelry that I wore. I was wearing silver shoes that worked well if I'd plan to run (or so the fairies told me). I felt amazing like a moon princess.

"You look fantastic."

I blushed, giggling happily. "Why thank you dear friend."

"Shall we go back, Cinderella?" He teased.

"I am not going to slay any pirates or lose a slipper." I retorted.

"Not today anyway."

I laughed and looked at the Fairies again. The Queen of Fairies nodded casting star dust over the two of us. We flew high above the tree tops. "Will I lose my outfit at midnight?"

The Queen laughed. "No, but you if you don't hurry you will be late."

I smiled happily and flew towards the Indian village with Curly. We landed just on the outskirts of the lively village everyone was dancing and having a good time. I turned to Curly. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

"Come on. Let's go meet everyone." Curly said. I smiled softly at his light-heartedness. We walked together to the animated village.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan but i wish on the second star to the right. It took me longer to write this chapter and I apologize. but please review and tell me how you like it. <span>**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Nibbs. Who is that over by Curly?" Tootles asked. They were talking so loud that I could hear them perfectly clear.

"What you say Tootles?"

"I said 'who is that girl standing next to Curly'? You know the one with the red hair in the blue dress. The one that looks like how Slightly described his mermaid."

Nibbs shrugged. "Beats me. Hey Slightly, do you know who it is?"

I felt Slighty's stare. It made me uncomfortable for people to stare at me especially when I was dressed like this. I swayed a little making sure that the pain in my ankle distracted me. I tried to think of the next adventure we were going to have but even that wasn't helping.

"That's…. that's…. that's…." Slightly stammered. I looked up to see his face had gone reddish pink. I gave a fake girly giggle for fun. Slightly blush got even redder. He started to walk our way. I was frozen. There was now where to run.

Curly nudged me. I turned towards him ready to ask what he wanted at a time like this but he said nothing. "What?"

Curly just held out a Pan flute. Not just a Pan flute but the flute. He placed it in me open hands and said "play."

Still staring at him dumbly Curly gently pushed me to the center of the crowd. Stumbling in, I tripped and fell to the ground. A sharp pain hit my ankle. I rubbed it until the pain subsided. Slowly I stood up regaining my balance. All the lively dancing stopped. Everyone was now staring at me. Their wondering eyes barred into my body. My body froze; I was unable to move. All I wanted was to hide. I wanted to run. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

I looked around from face to face of each man, woman and child. They all looked surprise and were waiting for me to do something, anything. The Lost Boys attention was on me. I could see Tiger Lily, Jane and Tink looking sympathetic. I saw Curly. He was bruised all over. There were scratches all over his arms and face. His reassuring eyes made me have this new found courage deep inside of me.

Before I could give it a second thought on my loss of memories I started to play. I played a livelier dancing tune. Floating barely two centimeters I could make it look like I wasn't hurt. I skipped and twirled around getting others to join me. I looked over at Tiger Lily and Jane. Tiger Lily was playing a drum too accompany me. More people chimed in playing all different instruments. Many more danced. Jane had got Slightly to dance with her. He would sometimes glance my way but Jane made sure he'd notice her more. I smiled inside with relief. They seemed to be having fun. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure at the edge of the crowd.

My attention then turned to it. The figure stepped into the light. I put my hand on my hip expecting to find my sword but to my disadvantage I had left in Tiger Lily's teepee. He was a man who had. He was wearing a soldiers' uniform. His right knee was bandaged by a cloth so supporting him was an old wooden crutch. Gauze wrapped around his head that covered his dark brown hair streaked with gray. When I looked into his hazel eyes they reminded me of someone. His soft sad smile reassured me he was no threat. He raised a hand up as if to say good-bye and walked back into the forest.

Something inside me made me run towards him. I didn't feel the immense pain in my ankle. I dodged dancing couples to follow him. I heard Tiger Lily say "James where are you going?"

"James?" came the response from every Lost Boy except Curly. He instead tried to help Jane explain but I didn't pay attention. I kept running towards where the solider exited.

I don't know what made me want to follow him but a vague memory seemed to make me move. **I had seen him before. But I don't know where. **I pushed past the outskirts and into the woods. There was not a trace of him anywhere.** He couldn't have gotten that far. **I desperately ran farther into the forest trying to find him. But it seemed like he just vanished.

I heard a snap of a tree branch. Quickly I turned around involuntarily reaching for my nonexistent sword. But to my relief it was only Peter who stood a couple feet from me. His smug expression alarmed me. Standing there dumbfounded I looked around for the solider.

"What hoping it was someone else?" He teased.

"Maybe, maybe not." I retorted. Recently I was getting quite good at being sarcastic.** Well I learned from the best.** "Why would you want to know?"

He shrugged uninterested. "I don't I was just in the forest minding my own business."

"Why aren't you at the party?"

"Do I have to be?"

That caught me off guard. "Well, no."

"A better question is why a**girl**like **you** isn't at the party?" he asked. His words dug deep under my skin. The way he said 'a girl like you' bothered and it had itched me like a poison ivy.

"What do you mean a girl like me?" The blood reached my ears. I felt a new kind of anger rising within me.

He just smiled his conceited smile. It is the one thing that gets me the maddest is when he flashes that arrogant smile. At the moment I just wanted to hit him.

"Fine be that way." I stormed deeper and deeper into the wilderness. I felt the pain in my ankle increase but I didn't care. It was far better than having to put up with him.

"James, wait!" I heard from behind. But I kept walking. I couldn't hear him following me anymore but the words rang in my head. 'James, wait' **No I am not James. **'James, wait' **stop it I'm Jaime the girl, no more being James the boy. **'James, wait' **Like hell I would stop.** Peter's voice rang in my head telling me over and over to wait. But no one could have convinced me to turn around at that moment in time. Quickening my pace I looked behind me and saw nothing. I stopped dead in my tracks.

The wind curled around me making me shiver. Wrapping my arms around me there was a peculiar silence that engulfed everything. The life that usually surrounded the forest was a sleep and safe. The darkness in its place wrapped its cold dead fingers around me chokingly. A caw from above my head made me jump. Looking up on a branch from above a crow sat. Peering at it more closely I saw it was not a crow but a raven instead; its cold glass eyes stared down at me investigating.

"'But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only the one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing father then he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered—till I scarcely more than muttered 'Other friends have flown before—on the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before.' The bird said 'Nevermore.'" I recited.

**What poem was that?** I wondered.** I heard it before but I cannot remember. **I looked at the raven again. '_The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe' _a voice murmured. I turned around quickly to find no one there. '_Remember Jaime this is not a fairytale it is very dark. Do you really want to hear it?'_

My heart started to hurt when I heard her voice. I closed my eyes to see if it would go away. Instead I saw a rather beautiful woman. She was sitting next to me on a quilted bed. Her red hair was pinned rather nicely on the top of her head. A warm smile spread across her perfect read lips and her dazzling eyes. I felt tears run down my cheeks. 'Was it too scary Jaime?' I felt my head shake. She wrapped her warms around me in a warm embrace 'it's alright baby Mommy's here… Mommy's here.'

I opened my eyes, touching my cheeks to find warm tears running down them. Wiping them away I looked for the raven but it had disappeared. A twig snapped behind me. As I turned around I felt a hand covering my mouth.

"Shhh, my dear." A raspy voice ordered. The thing in front of me wore a cloak covering his face but the glint of metal on his other hand gave away who he was.

**Hook! **I thought angrily.

"There is something I need you to do for me." Hook hissed. Elbowing him in his gut I slipped away from his grasp pulling his sword out from his sheath. He gasped for breath as I pointed his sword against him.

Finally he straightened up. "Hmm, Peter has taught you much." in one swift motion he brought his hooked hand and hooked it on the sword and pulled it out of my hand. Pointing it to my heart I stood still. He chuckled "But not enough."

"Now back to business. I want you to get close to Peter and learn his weakness. When you do you will bring him back to me." Hook said.

I gave a small laugh. "And what makes you think that I would help you?"

A sly smile stretched across his ugly mug showing his sun stained teeth. "My dear if you do not I have to kill you."

"I'm not afraid of dying."

"Maybe instead I'll kill the little boy and girl. Oh, what are their names? Oh yes, Jane and Danny isn't it."

I felt my face go pale. This couldn't be happening. Not even in my worst nightmares did I imagine Hook killing Jane or Danny. It was the worst case scenario. Hook smiled "Bingo."

"No!" I yelled. I reached toward the sword but wasn't fast enough. Hook grabbed my hand, slashing it on the palm. I cried out in pain as the crimson blood dripped down my finger tips on to the cold hard ground. Clutching my bleeding hand with my free one I heard Hook chuckle.

"Ha, my dear you are far too young, far too inexperienced to go up against me, girl." He spat. He threw a piece of fabric in my face. "To bandage your mistake."

Pulling it off angrily the vile creature was nowhere to be seen. I ran off in one direction searching for him but he vanished like a smoke in the wind. I kept running to nowhere and no one. Feeling my hand throbbing just made me run harder. My heart and lung started to hurt but I didn't really notice at that time. All I could hear was Hook's mechanical laugh replaying in my head over and over again. Out of breath I stopped. Looking down I realized I was gripping the filthy rag with my good hand Hook had given me. Throwing it on the ground in disgust a voice whispered in my ear "Looking for me?"

Swiftly I grabbed a stick from the ground and pointed it to the owner of the voice. A sigh of relief escaped ma stick from the ground and pointed it to the owner of the voice. A sigh of relief escaped my throat as I saw that the owner belonged to a boy with dirty blonde hair dressed in leaves and vines. He put his hands up in defeat and smiled.

"Whoa! Sorry if I scared you." Peter apologized. Grabbing the stick from my hand he saw the bloody gash on my hand. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

Peter looked at me astonished. After ripping the hem of my dress I bandaged my hand nicely Peter pointed to my hand. He said "Your hand how did it get all bloody?"

I was so close to tears. Looking in Peter's eyes made me want to tell him everything. I thought about lying but I knew too many stories where the hero or heroine lies and it only hurts themselves and everyone they love in danger. I didn't want that nor did I want Jane and Danny dead. Feeling the stickiness of I wanted to say 'it was hook he slashed my hand and threatened to kill Jane and Danny if I didn't find out your weakness.' But I was afraid Hook was still around so instead I whispered low enough for only Peter could hear "It was nothing only a tree branch."

Peter's eyes blazed with fiery angry that made me shiver. He knew I lied. I felt his grip tightened and I yelped in pain. Letting go quickly he flew up. With my good hand I grabbed his arm pulling him back down. He looked at me astonished as I held his arm. I concentrated at the incident that only happened minutes before. Shock rolled over his expressions as he saw the memory.

"That bloody coward" Peter said as he shook my hand free. He walked back the way I came. Running to catch him I heard the last sentence he mumbled. "If that's what he wants then I'll kill him."

"No." I said. I stared at Peter. "If he knew that you knew he would kill them both. We have to think of something."

Peter continued to walk. He glared ahead of him with a puzzled expression. "Like what?"

"I don't know. But we have to keep everyone safe and away from the camp."

"But he wants you to tell him my..." Peter chuckled "weakness."

I glared at him. I moved in front of him and stopped him in his tracks. He looked at me as I pointed a finger at him. I warned "Everyone has at least one weakness. Sometimes you don't know it's your weakness until you lose it."

He rolled his eyes at me. Peter started to hover and moved past me. I tried again to catch up with him. I heard him utter "I don't care."

"Be that way I will protect Jane and Danny myself." I puffed as I was the same speed as him.

"And how are you supposed to do that? **You **can't beat Hook."

"Now you're saying '**you' **again like being me is a bad thing."

Peter sighed turning back to face me. "Look the first time I didn't mean to say it in a bad way. For this time no one can beat Hook."

That made had made me stop walking.** Did Peter Pan actually say no one can beat hook, not even him?** I wondered. **Peter always thought himself a better fighter than Hook. Why is he stopping now?** Stopping with me he landed on the ground standing in front of me. A serious look clouded over his green eyes. Peter pulled out his sword and looked at it and handed it to me.

"This was the same sword that I tried to kill Hook with." He said calmly. I held the handle of the blade as I balanced the actual blade with my other hand. "I only managed to cut off his hand."

In one swift motion Peter grabbed the blade out of my hand and threw it hitting a nearby tree. His head was down and he was trembling. I walked over and pulled hard to get the knife out of the tree. Then I walked back over and handed Peter his sword. He sheathed it and looked up at me. His eyes were like his feeling didn't know what to do so they were blank. He looked at me and said "Go back to the party. I'll keep watch."

Then Peter flew quickly off into the dense overtop. Turning to face what was behind I found light passing through the trees. I slowly pushed past the trees and found myself back at the camp. Walking past the dancers, storytellers, and leaders I reached Tiger Lily's tent and found Jane and Danny sleeping next to each other. I let out a sigh of comfort as I saw their chest rise and fall as they breathed. I sat down beside Danny and brushed my hand through his hair.

"I swear, that I will protect you both." I swore quietly to them. My response was Jane shifting to face towards me. I chuckled a little and watched the crescent moon.

* * *

><p>Hey sorry this took so long. had a bit of writers block and no time. great combonation, huh? well you know what i going to say. Disclaimer: I don't own Peter pan. yada yada yada. i hope you reveiw please. and please tell me what you think is going to happen.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The lost boys, Jane, Daniel, Peter and I were sitting around the Indian's campfire the next morning eating breakfast. I sat next to Curly and Nibbs as we ate and talked. Out of all the lost boys they were my favorite and the ones that didn't change their attitude towards me after finding out about my real gender. The others were talking loudly as they ate. Some had thrown food at each other until one of the elders yelled at them. Tiger Lily and Jane sat with the squas chatting in English so Jane could join. Across from me was Tootles, Daniel and Slightly with Peter sitting on a rock slightly was leaning against. Peter was extremely lively today which was refreshing for the group.

I have to turn your attention to the food that I was eating at the time because it came to my attention rather quickly. I think it was a type of large native bird but I found no feathers or a beak. It was the ugliest looking thing I had ever seen when I watched it cook. However the thing tasted good though it didn't taste like any bird I had ever eaten. The bird tasted like steak of some sorts. I was lucky enough to get one of the mangled fowl's legs. Not everyone had as much luck. Poor Jane was given it but she quickly declined it, giving it to the twins to 'eat'.

I saw instead that they were playing with it like a sock puppet or a weapon, whichever way you looked at it. Then Nibbs stole it and gave them one of the claws. While Nibbs now played with the head I noticed small serrated teeth. Staring down at my section I began to really wonder what animal it was.

**Tink, what am I eating?**

Tink at the time was sitting on Peter's shoulder right where her old place was. She was eating a big berry that was half the size of her. In the next three gulps it had vanished. She was quiet for a moment then smiled. ** It is like a pterodactyl.**

I stopped eating almost choking on a bit of the meat. Everyone looked at me. I just nodded showing that I was alright. When everyone continued eating I looked at Tink.** What?!**

**Pterodactyl… you know the dinosaur. **

**But Dinosaurs are supposed to be extinct.**

**Jaime, really?** Tink gave a small sigh. **There are Mermaids, Fairies and a twenty foot ticking crocodile in Neverland and you are surprised that there is a dinosaur.**

**Where are the dinosaurs? I've never seen them. **I demanded.

**Dinosaur. Not plural. One type and you're eating it. I said it is like a pterodactyl. These are smaller and migrate in flocks once a year. To kill and eat one of them is rare and an honor.**

**Oh.**

A strand of hair blew into my face. I hadn't worn my cap this morning so my hair was all over my head matted and tangled. Tucking the strand behind my ear I continued to eat. But I couldn't eat in comfort. I felt Slightly's stare bore into my forehead as I ate. **Ignore it. Just ignore it. **I thought to myself. I stopped eating and looked up to glare at him. Ignoring him didn't work too well.

"What do you want?!"

"Nothing." Slightly murmured.

"Fine be that way."

"Don't worry, Slightly's in a mood because he's just missing his mermaid." Nibbs whispered softly to our small group. I laughed unable to contain myself. Curly chuckled a little. Nibbs smirked at slightly, sticking his tongue out.

Slightly demanded angrily. "What did you say Nibbs?!"

"Nothing." Nibbs mocked. We all laughed including Peter, the twins, tootles and Daniel. Then we all continued to eat our dinosaur happily until we heard a slam. Slightly had stood up and walked towards us to grab Nibbs by the collar.

"Say it again."

"Nothing." Nibbs tried to squirm free from Slightly's grasp but it was useless.

"I said say it you little weasel!"

"Knock it off Slightly. Let Nibbs down." I insisted annoyed at his anger. I stood up and tried to

"Go? Why would I let him go? He said something so I wanna hear it."

"Say it!" Slightly demanded. This sparked Peter's attention. Tink stood up off of his shoulders.

"No."

"Come off it Slights. He was only trying to be funny. Lighten up." Curly told him as he stood up. He seized Slightly's tense arm but Slightly only brushed it off.

"Fine be that way." Slightly grimaced and looked at me mockingly. I glared at him furiously at his attempt to be funny. No one laughed at his mockery. Slightly started to shake Nibbs. "I want to know what he said! He keeps bugging me about last night. I want to know what he said!"

" 'Don't worry, Slightly's in a mood because he's just missing his mermaid' is what I said you blundering idiot. Are you deaf and dumb? I was only trying to make a joke you idiot." Nibbs voice came from Peter's way. Slightly turned around and glared at Peter. He gave his cocky grin. "Quit it. Stop trying to be the tough guy and bully others.

Slightly raced to the rock to climb up and catch Peter. But when Slightly reached the top of the peter was already seven feet in the air looking down at him. Peter dove down and hit Slightly in the back of the head. Slightly yelped. He swung at Peter furiously only to fall off the rock and on to his back. Peter flew around in a circle, spinning victorious. We cheered and crowed loudly. Peter let out a loud crow. All of the lost boys joined except Slightly who was red in the face.

"Come down here you coward!"

Peter stopped mid flight. He glowered at him. Peter flew down and drew his dagger pointing it at Slightly. A small gasp came from everyone. All was silent throughout the camp. No one was talking anymore. The whole village's eyes were on Peter and Slightly. Peter's aura became dark and menacing "Say that again."

Slightly grabbed his weapon, ready to fight. "You are a Coward. You think you are so great with your pixie dust but you are only afraid. You just fly away when it looks like there is a fight."

Peter was the one who first attacked. He lunged at Slightly only to be blocked. Both of them were surprised at Slightly's quick reaction. Next Slightly tried to slash Peter's arm. Slightly was just too slow. Peter quickly read it and redirected it away from harming him. Slightly tried to stab at Peter's chest but he was too slow again. The other boy had already jumped to the top of the rock to wait for him to climb up. When Slightly reached the top he regain his attack. The swords hit each other again and again. They were not aware of anything else. Their only focus was each other. When one was attacking the other was ready. When was running to better ground the other chased after the other.

All the Indian women ran into the houses with the children. Tiger Lily and Jane Came running to the lost boys, Daniel and I. We all were stun at the unexpected duel that was taking place in front of us.

"I bet the skull that Peter will win unscaved." Nibbs offered to Daniel and Tootles.

Tootles looked at Daniel and nodded. "We'll take that bet." Daniel agreed. The three boys shook hands and began to watch the fight again.

Tiger Lily looked at them in disgust and shook her head and whispered something in her ear and mimicked her reaction. The corners of my mouth turn slightly up at the mixture of the boys' bet and the girls' disgust. However my focus shifted when I heard Jane's shriek.

Peter nicked him only slightly across his left cheek. Blood started to slowly trickle down his cheek and chin. Slightly touched the blood and looked at it. His face became deformed in anger. He started to come at Peter with more anger instead of technique.

However Peter seemed to be smart about when to attack, only when he saw Slightly's defense down. Slightly would just try to attack whenever. They clashed swords sending the sound of metal hitting metal through the forest. Animals fled the trees at the sound of the fight. The two different styles were fascinating to watch even it scared me that one or both could get mortally injured. My hand reached down to grab my sword.

**Don't!** Tink instructed grabbing onto a strand of my hair. I yelped in pain.

I turned away from the fight and glared at her as she hovered in front of me. **What was that for!?**

**This is between Peter and Slightly not you.**

**So I am supposed to just sit back and watch them fight to the death? No way!**

"**Stay out of it! You don't think I want to stop them from hurting each other!? But this is not your fight or mine; it is theirs! Let them fight it out!"** Tink roared when she got closer to me, pointing her dainty finger at me. I flinched at her sudden anger. She had turned to the color of amber. Her wings started to flap furiously. She started to turn back into her normal forest green color. "Alright? Please don't get in the middle of it."

I nodded understandingly. Turning my attention back on the two boys struggling. They were talking to each other but they were too far away to hear, to understand. Instead of I paid more attention to Peter who was becoming more aggressive as more time passed. His attacks became more frequent, faster and with more force. He also had something Slightly could not match with; Peter's endurance. Peter was not only quick but also he could fight fast and a long period of time. He could beat you in a race and continue on for another day at that speed. No one stood a chance in a race or a fight in that matter. Slightly didn't stand a chance as soon as he challenged the flying boy.

Tiredness was already taking a toll on Slightly. Everyone could see that this fight was not going to last much longer He started to lose his footing. He would scramble just to stay on his feet. Sweat rolled down his forehead. But Peter saw this and started to take advantage of his opponent's weakness with his own strength. His attacks flashed to fast to even see. He advanced forward more and more making Slightly unable to counter.

Then we heard the sound of a sword clatter down onto the rock below. Not a word was spoken amongst the audience watching the fight. Slightly had the look of pure stun on his face when Peter held his sword to his neck. Unable to escape. In a desperate attempt he lunged at Peter trying to hit peter straight in the heart. Before Jane or I could even scream Peter had dodged the blade by turning so his side faced Slightly. Before anyone could react Peter grabbed to hilt of Slightly's sword and wrenched it out of his hand. The blade made a clanging sound as it hit the rock.

Peter held his sword to Slightly's neck as if he was going to slice his throat. Slightly trembled underneath Peter's blade. Peter shouted at Slightly so loud that ever so loud that everyone could hear "Shut up! You do not know anything about what it feels like to have this life you idiot!"

After a moment had past Peter slowly took his sword away from Slightly's neck and proceeded to walk away. It looked as if the fight was over. However I saw something out of the corner of my eye that no one else had noticed.

"Peter look out!" I warned as I saw Slightly attacked Peter from behind.

Suddenly Slightly had swiftly snatched his sword from off the ground. He was running straight at Peter with his sword ready to give a lethal blow. Hearing my warning Peter turned in time to avoid from getting killed but was too late from missing the blade completely. Instead of hitting Peter's heart in which Slightly had aimed for he sliced Peters left arm. Blood ran down his arm and down to his hands. Slightly stood there blankly watching as Peter dropped to the ground clutching the gash on his arm. Slightly raised his sword and brought it down to decapitate Peter. Jane screamed and the wind whipped through the trees.

"**THAT IS ENOUGH!"** Tink roared. A beam of light came from her hands and hit Slightly sending him flying back into the rock behind him. "**Jamie, Lost boys, Tiger Lily help Peter. Jane help Slightly, Now!"**

I translated the message to everyone else then continued to obey what Tink ordered me to do.

I rushed climbing up the rock to help out the two boys slipping once or twice to reach them. Jane, Tiger Lily, and the lost boys trailed along after me. When we got to where Peter and Slightly were I knelt beside Peter and examined his arm. The cut was deep with blood covering his whole arm. I looked up into his eyes and he gave me his usual overly confident smirk then he winced at the pain. Tiger Lily and the lost boys helped me guided Peter down the rock. I looked to over to find where Jane had run off to.

She sat down next to Slightly and was trying to stop the cut on his cheek from bleeding. Slightly face was the shade of a bright red tomato when Jane started to freak out over his small injury by asking a ton of questions. A memory then flashed before my eyes. I saw a man and a woman sitting next to each other. The man looked like the soldier that I had seen the night before but he was less dirty, less sad. The man's kind smile when he looked at the woman made me feel comfortable. The woman however seemed familiar with her flame colored hair and her sweet emerald eyes. They talked to each other as the woman brushed the man's hair out of his eyes. I smiled at the two of them.

**James? Jaime?** Tink asked. **Is everything alright?**

**It's nothing. I was just thinking about something; just about something from my past. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan at all so that is about all I can say about it.<strong>

**I finally put up this chapter. It felt like it took forever for me to fgure out what I would like to write for it. Between this and The Ghost of the Opera I have a hard time finding time to write at all when life is going on. It didn't help that I had almost forgot what was happening in the story when I finally wanted to pick up the story again. So of course I read the past nine chapters that i had written and i realized after writing the first page it wasn't as good as the other chapters so I deleted all that work and wrote it again. **

**But I thought it would be fun if there was a fight between the boys so I tried to make it sound like a fight that boys have at first then have it basically mature into something else that was more older. **

**I hoped you liked it and please Review for me because I believe in Fairies ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Stop fidgeting!" Tiger Lily ordered Peter as she tried to stitch his wound but he kept wiggling like a small fish out of water. She couldn't get the needle anywhere near him.

"Not if you are going to pierce me with that thing." Peter stated dodging another attempt by the Indian girl. They danced their awkward dance with Peter being unreasonable as Tiger Lily tried to help him. I stood there watching this spectacle unfold in front of me. Tink started to laugh on my shoulder.

**She will never get Peter to ever sit still. He has always hated the doctor.**

**But Tiger Lily is only trying to help.**

**Doesn't matter when she has a needle in her hand.**

**Has he always been like this around doctors?**

**Worse even, he can deal with being cut by the sword but when they try to patch it up with needle and thread he turns into a codfish. **

**Tink isn't that only Hook's nickname?**

**No, it is a word we call anyone who is a coward.**

I looked at her than back at the feuding couple. **Of all the people whom I would call a codfish Peter would be at the very bottom of my list.**

I pushed opened the teepee's flap finding the other lost boys with the exception of slightly sitting around the outside waiting. The lost boys laughed as this was getting nowhere with Peter and Tiger Lily fighting each other. They all looked at me in wonder as I stared down at them.

"Do you know something that we might need to?" I asked the boys. None of them came forth. "Well."

Tootles stood up to cup his hands around my ear and whisper a secretive plan in my ear. I smiled at the idea and thanked him by kissing him on the cheek. I walked back inside and watched Tiger Lily slap Peter across the face. She threw the needle and thread down angrily to the dirt floor. She stood up almost knocking over the cleaning water. I stood in shock as she stormed out of the tent with tears in her eyes. I looked at Peter but he showed no compassion or emotion in his blank expression. That one look angered me so much I marched over to Pete myself and slapped hard across the face.

"I'm not sure I deserved that."

I started to get agitated. "Well whatever you did to Tiger Lily will decide if you did or not."

"I only said that she didn't need to force me as a substitute for John because he is dead." Peter explained like it didn't matter at all like he was commenting on the grass being green. I slapped him yet again. "Ow! Stop doing that!"

"No I won't. Not until you promise you will apologize to her for what you said."

Peter sighed really unfazed. "For what?"

"For reminding her that John is never coming back to her you, idiot!"

Peter just stayed silent. I didn't desire to chastise him any further on the subject. He sat there looking off into space while I stared down at him menacingly. There was no helping what was done and said then but I felt not all was said. There was something Peter was holding back that he didn't want to tell anyone; something dark inside his heart that he needed to hide away and lock it up never to show to the outside world. Beneath his thick layer of arrogance protection he feared of something. I tried to stare into his eyes but he avoided my gaze like the plague. He looked off into space instead ignoring my very existence.

I sat down frustrated at the both of us as I picked up the needle washing it off and placed it aside. Then I picked up what was kind of like a towel and I soaked it in the water. Holding it in my hand I looked at Peter's arm. I leaned forward to touch it so I could examine it more closely.

Peter jumped back in fright. "What are you doing?"

"I'm inspecting your wound." I advanced to Peter slowly this time. He froze as if he were a frighten animal that was about to be eaten. He even flinched as I touch him to get a better look. It wasn't gushing blood anymore and was clotting wonderfully. I smiled grateful that the worse was over. "I need to clean it."

"Why?" Peter flew back up the wall shielding his arm away from me.

"If I don't it will get infected that you will become ill and you might die."

"I can never die."

"That is just being arrogant, you said that you were not actually like that." I stated.

Peter only shook his head miserably. "No, I can **never** die."

"I still have to do it." I told him irritated. Sighing I tried to change topics. "What were you and Slightly yelling about?"

"He was talking about how I'm such a coward an all."

"Anything else?"

"You." Peter looked away at the wall of the tepee. I stared at him baffled. Another awkward silence washed over us yet again.

Peter sank to the ground relentlessly. He sat to the ground waiting for me to put the cold towel on his burning wound. When the towel touched him he winced at the immediate icy shock. Gently I cleaned his wound with the utmost care trying to not put him in more pain then he already was in. Still with small pressure I applied he still jerked away a little. I finished cleaning the wound, riding it of all its harmful dirt and illnesses. I picked up the needle carefully shielding it out sight so Peter was unable to see.

"Could you tell me some of your amazing adventures?" I asked distracting his attention away from the needle as I started to begin stitching up. "I have only heard of only a few."

"Which ones?" Peter had become interested. I pierced his skin without him even realizing it. I continued to sew him up as I talked.

"Well the one where you defeated Captain Hook of course."

He gave a smug grin. "I have defeated many times but knowing who you heard it from I know which one."

"Well there must be others."

"There is one."

"Do tell." A flash of a sly smile spread across his lips. I paused my work only for a moment to decide if I want to hear what he was about to tell me. **Curse my curiosity!**

"A long time ago there was a Pirate whom everyone was fearful of. He sailed on his ship the Jolly Roger across the Spanish mane looting and murdering. There was no port, no city that fear the dreaded pirate James." I shivered at the name that I had adapted for my identity. I had almost forgotten Hook's real name. I could barely imagine what Peter had felt. But he continued on utterly unfazed of it. "No one was safe from his tyrant rule until the ship and its crew vanished. No one had seen or heard from the Ship again."

Peter told as if it were a ghost story he was telling the lost boys. He paused for dramatic effect. Waiting to see my response he became anxious and continued on: "Back in England almost a century later seven boys, were particularly good chaps, went on to the water in a little dingy that they had stolen for an adventure imagining they were pirates themselves. A blue light from the moon shone from the ship and carried the frightened boys off."

"Care for me to continue?" He asked. I nodded my head without blinking a second thought. For now I was sewing more slowly as I listened that I felt like a child at bed time waiting nervously for the next event to happen in her parent's story.

Peter smiled leaning a little closer to finish the tale. "They arrived on a magical island where everything from their story books came to life. A fairy by the name of Tinker Bell showed them the many wonders that dwelled there. Every turn the boys took a new adventure a new story took place on the island. They never dared to go back out on to the waters."

"Why?"

"Will you please stop interrupting me impatient girl?! I was getting to that part when you started to blabber."

"Sorry, continue."

Nodding a thank you Peter regained his place. "They dared not to go to the waters because when they arrived they were attacked by a vicious crocodile in the open water. Just as it almost took one of the boys as a meal a fish darted in front of them protecting them from the creature. But the boys realized it wasn't a fish instead a beautiful mermaid with long flowing red hair. She guided them to safety to a lagoon. Then she disappeared under the water. Saving their lives the boys made an oath to protect hers."

"Then one day they heard a terrible cry off shore. The sound of a dying woman shrieked across the land. It was the sound of their mermaid. Gathering up their courage and their weapons they came to the source of the cry. It came from the dark ship the Jolly Rogers. They climbed aboard and found the carcass of a mermaid with flaming hair on the deck staring right at them hollow and soulless. The boys began to attack the Pirates in a valiant effort. They fought hard as they possibly could but they were foolish since they fought in anger blining them with the thought of blood smearing the deck that lay before them."

Closing his eyes he shook his head disgracefully. I stared at him waiting for him to go on but only to listen to the silence for a short while.

"The leader of the boys was the most arrogant out of all of them. He believed that he could fight against Captain James the serial killing pirate, the one that had put fear into sailors on the sea. The boy didn't care. They fought hard but the boy was not as good with a sword as his opponent was. One fatal flaw on his judgment cost him dearly. The sword pierced the boy's chest at lightning speed bringing him to his knees. Thinking it was over the Captain did not see the boy swing at him as he withdrew the sword. In one swipe the hand was cut clean off of its owners arm and rolled off the deck and into the mouth of the hungry crocodile. Screaming in pain the Captain clutched his bloody arm. The Boy escaped and was transported back to the island. The fairies tried to heal him but their powers could do nothing so they took him somewhere else."

"The Lagoon." I gasped realizing what had happened.

Peter only nodded sadly. He placed a hand on his chest. "After that we recognized that this land was full of danger so with the help of the fairies we attempted to go back home."

"What do you mean by 'attempted' Peter?"

"I mean that when we got to each of our homes the windows had bars placed on them. And when I looked in my home I saw a little boy sleeping in my bed as my own mother closed the window. All of our mothers had given up on us thinking we had drowned that night. So we flew back and gave ourselves a title, The Lost boys. It was because we were lost to our families and the world that we even gave new names for each of us except me. I wanted to remember who I was and what happened to me even as my memory began to dwindle down to nothing I had to remember myself."

"Peter?" I asked him. He seemed so miserable talking about it that it seemed like he was now telling himself the story instead of me.

He shook his head and looked at me with the familiar cocky look in his eyes. "Now that you have heard my story you're going to have to sew up my arm, aren't ya?"

"No." Pointing to his arm Peter sprang up bewildered. "I had finished stitching you up a long while ago."

"You tricked me!" He glared angrily.

"Of course I did or you wouldn't have sat still for a moment without distracting you."

"I could have sat still."

"No you were squirming around the whole tent when Tiger Lily was helping."

"I could have sat still." Peter reiterated. Taking a step closer to me he was so close that we were touching. I looked at him slightly up at him as stood there. We glared at one another until it broke when tootles came through the flaps.

"Um. Slightly is alright and the boys are wondering how Peter is doing." Tootles reported meekly. Five heads poked their way into the tepee watching us curiously.

"Tell them to get their sorry butts up off the ground and to go back to the tree house as quick as they can or I'll skin them all including Slightly. Got it?" Peter ordered the small boy. Tootles gave a nod and rushed out as fast as he could. Peter seemed to have shrank back. "What am I going to do? The Boys are in a dire need of an adventure but I don't know what to do."

"Peter, I believe I have a tremendous idea!" I exclaimed remembering a game I used to play with the other children back home.

"What?"

"A treasure hunt." I said proudly. A grin crept on to Peter's face that even was in his eyes. The gleam of adventure was shown apparent across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I have never owned Peter Pan. I want to apologise about the conversation between Tink and Jaime. I can't underline Tink's lines anymore. If any of you know how to keep it underline after I save it I will be forever grateful.<br>I finished this chapter finally. I was so happy that the new adventure will start. So the party can start now. I want to also thank all of those who review and read this because I apperciate every word and views that are posted. Please, I know this is short but review and continue on with this story.**


End file.
